Two Against The World
by Stephholby24
Summary: Jac is still distraught over Jonny being with Bonnie and is struggling to move on, Mo and Eliot become increasingly concerned over the 37 week pregnant consultant and decide action needs to be take, will they knock some sense into Jonny before its too late or will they be fighting a losing battle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 1**

**Based on the storyline from series 16 episode 4 'Last Dance', Jonny and Bonnie are together in this story –Ugh-, but there is going to be a twist. Jac is 37 weeks pregnant and the baby does not have CDH either **

It was a bitter, cold morning as Jac tried to pull herself and a 37 week bump out of her warm, spacious bed, as she did so she sat there for a moment, trying to wake herself up enough so she could walk to the en suite to get her self ready for the day ahead on Darwin, a place she used to love to go and spend her days, doing the thing she loved with the people she loved, healing the sick, mending broken hearts. She sat there thinking about how she was going to face the day, mending these broken hearts, when her heart was crushed by a man she loved dearly, the man she had asked to move with her, the father of her unborn daughter. The thought of having to work with him and 'her' together made her sick.

After 5 minutes of deliberation, she hauled herself up and waddled her way to the bathroom, picking up her clean clothes and underwear along the way before closing the door and taking a shower to freshen herself up. 20 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to face the day head on, she stood herself in front of the mirror, turning around so she saw the side profile of her now largely rounded bump, which had dropped, ready for the birth, in the past couple of days, she then lifted her baggy top up revealing her bump and stood there rubbing it lovingly just staring into the mirror,

"Looks like it's just me and you Baby girl, Two against the world!" Jac whispered, staring at her bump in the mirror, before covering her bump, she turned around, picking up her hand bag and jacket and headed towards the front door.

20 minutes later, she pulled into her usual parking space that she had parked in everyday since starting at Holby, she jumped out and locked her car and made her way slowly towards the entrance, meeting Eliot and Mo along the way, "Morning Ms Naylor, How are you feeling this morning?" Eliot said out of care, "Sick, Fat and tired, but apart from that i'm ok thanks!" Jac said quietly. Mo and Eliot noticed how pale and unusually quiet the heavily pregnant red headed consultant was being. Eliot walked ahead of the two women, offering to grab their morning hot chocolates for the trio, knowing that the smell of coffee still made Jac feel queasy

Mo walked beside Jac quietly until Eliot was out of sight, "Everything isn't ok is it?" Mo said, placing her hand lovingly on Jac's shoulder, causing her to turn herself to face Mo, shaking her head in reply, "Jac, I know you well enough to know when your lying! Is it Jonny and Bonnie?" Mo added, shuddering at the mention of the pair, Jac looked at her knowing that Mo's and Jonny's friendship had gone to pot, since her got together with Bonnie,

"Yeah, I don't think I can face them both today, painful memories/ reminders and all!" Jac said pointing to her bump, suddenly a wave of pain spread across Jac's lower abdomen, causing her to bend down slightly and clench on to her stomach, Mo looked at Jac, wide eyed as she saw the colour drain from her skin, "Jac, You ok?" Mo said worryingly,

"Yeah, just Braxton hicks, I've had them a lot just lately" Jac said, catching her breath back as the pain began to disappear. Mo still looked concern as to the real reason why Jac was in pain, knowing her due date was only 3 weeks away, "As long as your sure Jac!" Mo said not convinced that she was telling the truth as she placed her hand on Jac's back. The pair then made their way in to the building to catch up with Eliot.

After meeting Eliot in the foyer, Jac, Mo and Eliot stood in front of the lift as the doors started to open, Jac was the first to walk in, propping herself against the railing, still holding onto her bump, which didn't go un noticed by Mo and Eliot, who were still concerned as to how quiet she was being as they stood next to her, suddenly a high pitched giggle and a familiar Scottish accent weedled their way into the lift just as the doors where closing, the loved up pair made their way to the back of the lift where there was some space. Jac looked at the pair in the corner of her eyes, as they brushed past her and Mo, she immediately looked down at her bump, holding on to it, protectively as Jonny looked at her every action.

A few moments later, the lift had reached Darwin, Jac rushed out and made her way to her office ahead of everyone, Mo turned to face Eliot, not realising Jonny and Bonnie were behind them,

"I'm Worried about Jac, There's something up, she's been having abdominal pains this morning, when I asked if she was ok, she said she was having Braxton Hicks, but she just had another one in the lift, I could tell, her last on was not even 15 minutes before!" Mo said to Eliot who was looking worried,

"She's 37 weeks, but if she's been experiencing pain all morning i'll keep an eye on her, try and convince her to let Mr T have a look maybe? And have a chat!... I suppose the stress and strain that the father has been putting on her hasn't helped the situation" Eliot said with slight anger in his voice as he spoke about what Jonny had done to Jac,

"I want her checked out, I'm gonna page Mr T when i'm finished getting into my scrubs! " Mo said as she entered the locker room as Eliot made his way towards their office.

Jonny looked taken aback, knowing that Jac was so close to her due date and learning that she was experiencing abdominal pain, he became immediately worried about her but tried to hide it as Bonnie was close by, in fact she hadn't left his side since they got together.

"Come on Maconie, Snap out of it!" Bonnie said, kissing him on the cheek, Jonny stood there frozen as she called him 'Maconie', it brought back happy memories from when he was with Jac

"Sorry, lets go!" Jonny said walking into the locker room. As they entered the room, they were greeted by a less than impressed Mo, he knew this as soon as they looked at each other, not needing to say a word as he saw the look of disappointment plastered on Mo's face. Mo then locked her locker and walked out on to the ward

"What's up with her?" Bonnie asked as she picked up her nurses scrubs and Jonny's scrubs, whilst she was there

"I don't know, maybe she's having a bad day!" Jonny said, knowing that the real reason was that he was being an idiot towards Jac, who was due to give birth to their daughter at anytime.

...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story, there will be a twist coming soon, just going to build it up a bit.**

**Please read and review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 2**

_..."I don't know maybe she's having a bad day!" Jonny said, knowing the real reason was that he was being an idiot towards Jac, who was due to give birth to their daughter at anytime..._

Back in the office, Jac stormed in, throwing her bag onto her desk as she stood by it, desperately trying to hold back the tears, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle and before she knew it the tears began to flow thick and fast down her face as she began to cry uncontrollably, her body went limp as she flopped down on the sofa, crying into her coat as she tried to quieten the sound down. A few seconds later she looked up, in full view of her 20 weeks scan, which was frames and located on her desk next to her computer, she then looked down at her bump.

"Why did Daddy do this to us baby girl? Why did he put Mummy through this?" Jac said, rubbing her large bump. As she continued to stroke and talk to her bump, she seemed to have calmed down, She often found herself talking to her bump when she felt down or lonely. After a while of sitting there, Jac felt an over powering pain, strike across her abdomen again, only lasting a few seconds, but was enough to take her breath away, "Ahh!" She said, as she gripped her hand against her stomach. Just as the pain began to subside Eliot walked through the door, a bit apprehensive as to whether he should enter or not, but she soon saw that Jac had been crying and felt obliged to come and see if she was ok. Eliot closed the door after him, dumped his bag and hot chocolate cups onto his desk and went and sat in the space next to Jac on the sofa and got himself comfortable.

Eliot then let out a loud sigh as Jac sat there, holding on to her bump, "Jac, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong! It's breaking my heart to see you like this!" Eliot said softly, placing his hand on top of Jac's hand as she placed it onto her leg, she then turned her head to face Eliot, revealing her tear stained face, "Eliot, I've had enough... enough of him rubbing my face in it, with her, she's horrible..." Jac said as she took a deep breath, "How do you mean she's horrible, What has she done to you?" Eliot asked, confused as to what she meant,

"She walks past sniggering like a petulant child, boasts to all the nurses about her and Jonny and how much he wants a baby, just not with me and twists my words when i tell her to do things. I cant do this anymore!" Jac replied, shocking Eliot as she finally opened up to him, " Right you listen to me, i'm going to go and have a word with Nurse wallis about her behaviour towards her seniors and have her transferred to another ward for the foreseeable future!, she sounds like, in the words of yourself, a cretin!" Eliot replied laughing slightly as he called her a cretin, this also made Jac laugh a little.

After sitting there for a while, chatting to each other about anything and everything, Jac took a deep breath and stood up, "Right i best go, i'm due in theatre in 10...Ahh!" Jac said as another Braxton hick appeared uninvited, Eliot immediately stood up and held on to Jac, "Jac are you ok?" Eliot said, with the sound of worry in his voice, "Yeah, just a Braxton hick!" She replied as the pain disappeared, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Eliot didn't look convinced, "Ok, I want Mr T to check you over, No buts!" Eliot demanded as Jac began to walk towards to door, "Ok it'll have to wait until after theatre,.." Jac replied, not in the mood to argue when it came to her's and her daughters health, "Your not going into theatre Jac, Not if your experiencing Braxton hicks!" Eliot said, as Jac stood in the doorway, just as Jonny and Bonnie walked past the room, hearing what Eliot had just said."Ok, ill catch up on paperwork and do clinics shall I?" Jac said as she picked up the clinic list off of the cabinet, Eliot looked at her nodding, knowing it was only a small clinic and Mo would be with her.

Jac looked out of the door as Jonny looked at her, "Your getting Braxton Hicks?" He said, worried at the thought that she was in pain, "Yes but it's non of your business!" Jac said as she walked off down the corridor, "It is when your carrying his child, Jac!" Bonnie shouted, sarcastically wondering why Jonny actually cared about her. Jac stopped and turned around slowly, "He should have thought about that when caused me all the stress and hurt over the past couple of weeks! And it's Ms Naylor to you Nurse Wallis!" Jac said as she continued to walk onto the ward.

Jonny started to walk after Jac, wanting to talk to her about their baby, as he took his first step, Bonnie held him back, "Hold on, your not gonna go chasing after her after what she just said right?" she said raising her eye brows as she waited for an answer, "Bonnie, she's carrying my baby, i'm concerned about her!" Jonny said, eager to know how she's getting on, "Jonny forget about her, Lets get on with today!" Bonnie said pulling him in the opposite direction, he agreed and walked beside her.

A few minutes later, Jac went and slumped herself down in a chair at the Nurses station and rolled herself over to the computer and researched parental rights and nursery places for when she returns back to work. Moments later Mo sat in the chair next to her, giving Jac a fright, "Mo, your gonna frighten me so much one day, my waters may break!" Jac joked as she composed herself, Mo laughed, knowing that the old Naylor was back, "Heard you had a run in with the Darwin duo just!" Mo said, Jac paused knowing that Eliot must have filled her in with the events of the morning so far. "Yeah she gave her marching orders and put her two pence in as per, Jonny didn't even have a word in edge ways!" Jac said as she looked on a hospital nursery website...

**Hi, **

**I hope you enjoy reading this, sorry if it seems a bit rushed and confusing in places**

**Thanks jacnaylor1998 for the suggestion, maybe she could pretend to be pregnant? **

**Anymore suggestions welcome**

**Please read and review : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 3**

_...Mo laughed, knowing that the old Naylor was back, "Heard you had a run in with the Darwin duo just!" Mo said, Jac paused knowing Eliot must have filled her in with the events of the morning so far, "Yeah, she gave her marching orders and put her two pence in as per, Jonny didn't even have a word in edge way!" Jac said as she looked on a hospital nursery website..._

"Sounds like Nurse Wallis, the opinionated little witch that she is!" Mo said, glancing at the computer, "Looking for nursery places already? She's not even here yet!" Mo added as she look at the computer screen, Jac sat back as she started to read the information page, "Well I need to be prepared if im gonna do this alone haven't I? Anyway i spoke to a nursery worker there and they said they would save me a place for when i return back to work!, I just wanted to read up on them before I decide whether I want her there or not!" Jac replied, Mo sat there, feeling proud that Jac was preparing for her future with her little girl.

"Well, you know i'm always here if you need any help!" Mo said, just as Eliot walked up to the pair, "That goes with me too, whenever you need me, call me!" Eliot said placing his hand on Jac's shoulder just as another Braxton Hick arrived, "Ahhh, I wish these would do one already!" Jac said as the pain went as quickly as it had arrived.

Back on the ward, Jonny and Bonnie were seeing to the patients, Jonny was doing bed 7's obs until he noticed that the patients temp and BP was raised, he looked at the noted and saw that he was Jac's patient, he then put down the notes and walked over to the nurses station where the three consultants were sitting. As he walked slowly over to the trio, this thumbs began to twitch as he became nervous to talk to the mother of his child, "Mr Kane in Bed 7 had a temp of 39.7 and raised BP, Would you be able to check him over Ms Naylor?" Jonny said as he came to a standstill, Jac looked up, quickly closing the page on the computer as it was in full view of the Scottish nurse and stood up, "Ms Naylor is on light duties for the foreseeable future, I'll check on him, feel free to observe Jac!" Eliot said as he put down his IPad and began to walk over, "That's fine, ill observe!" Jac said as she waddled over behind Eliot, with Jonny following closely behind.

As the trio arrived at the bed, Bonnie looked over, with a look of thunder on her face as she saw Jonny stood next to Jac, "Good Morning Mr Kane, I'm professor Hope, how are you feeling today?" Eliot said, getting on with what needed to be done as he looked through the notes. As Eliot spoke with the patient, Jac closely watched, listening to everything that was being said, Jonny then started to ask her questions about the nursery website, "Why are you looking at Nursery websites for, she's not here yet and your thinking about putting her in a nursery!" Jonny whispered into Jac's ear, Jac stood there trying to ignore the nurses words as she concentrated on the job in hand, "Jac!" Jonny added a little louder so Eliot heard him, causing him to turn around, Jac bit her lip, slightly embarrassed as Eliot looked at them, she then took a deep breath, still trying to ignore him, "Please excuse me Professor Hope!" Jac said as she turned and walked towards her office.

Jonny quickly made his excuses and followed her, rushing past the nurses station, grabbing Mo's attention as he did so, "Jac, Stop!" Jonny shouted, causing Jac to stop and turn around, "What do you want Nurse Maconie?" Jac said, annoyed because he wouldn't leave her alone, "I want to talk to you about our baby!" Jonny replied as Bonnie walked out of the bays. Jac let out a little laugh, "Now you want to talk about my baby!... Oh great look the cavalry has arrived!" Jac said as she noticed Bonnie walk up to Jonny, placing her hands on his waist, Jonny pushed her away, causing Bonnie to turn and give him an evil glare as he continued to stand there looking at Jac, "Aww trouble in paradise is there?" Jac said, loving the fact that Bonnie got snubbed by Jonny, "No actually, we are just getting fed up of you causing agro all the time Jac!" Bonnie said, crossing her arms and leaning to one side. Jac stood there, smirking to herself, "Well, funny that isn't it, i'm not the one chasing his pregnant ex am I... Ahhh!" Jac said, stopping half way through as an unusual pain stuck through her stomach, she knew there was something wrong, the pain was different to the Braxton hicks, it was stronger and lasted slightly longer. Jonny, Mo and Eliot stepped forward, ready to catch Mo if they needed to, Jonny walked up to Jac, wrapping his arms around her, "No, leave me alone, I don't want you anywhere near me!" Jac said as she tried to control the pain. "Jac, stop being stubborn, let me help you..." Jonny said as the others watched on, Jac looked up at him, her skin looked flushed and pale as she leant on the side, "I'm fine, leave me be!" She replied as she pushed Jonny's hands off of her and continued walking towards her office. Jonny stood there, helpless as he watched her walk away from him, frightened to turn around and feel the wrath of Bonnie, knowing that she was in a foul mood.

Eliot and Mo walked up beside Jonny, before whispering in his ear, "In my office now please Nurse Maconie, we need to get this sorted!" Eliot said, as he stormed off to his office to see if the heavily pregnant cardio surgeon was ok, closely followed by Mo and Jonny.

As the trio got to the office, they walked in the find Jac, gripping on to the edge of her desk, still trying to control the dull pain that was left behind by the stronger, more painful Braxton hick.

"Are you ok Jac?" Eliot said as he walked over, gently rubbing her back in hope that it would ease some of her pain, "Yes, I'll be fine! It's just the stress!" she replied as she lowered herself in to her chair...

**HI,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, im thinking maybe this could be false labour, but maybe could progress onto labour in the next couple of days?**

**What do you all think, Should Jonny dump bonnie and try and reconcile with Jac? **

**Or should he stay with Bonnie?**

**Any suggestions welcomed**

**Please read and review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 4**

_..."Are you ok Jac?" Eliot said as he walked over, gently rubbing her back in hope that it would ease some of her pain, "Yes, I'll be fine! It's just the stress!" She replied as she lowered herself in to her chair..._

Eliot then walked over to his desk and slumped down into his chair, letting out a big sigh, as Jac tried to get herself comfortable. After she had finished wriggling around, Jac looked up, noticing that Jonny and Mo were about to enter the room, "What is he doing here? And where's that incompetent nurse? " Jac said forcefully, as she held onto her side as she began to experience a throbbing pain. Eliot found this the right time to explain to them all why they were here, together in the same room, Eliot then thought maybe Bonnie should be in here to have a ear full as well as Jonny,

"Can you send Nurse Wallis to my office please!" Eliot said as he called through to the nurses station. A few moments later to cocky, loud mouthed nurse knocked at the door and entered, with a familiar smug look on her face as she looked at Jac.

"Right I want this sorted now, Jac does not need the stress and pain because if you haven't noticed she is heavily pregnant! Anyone care to start?" Eliot said waving his hands in direction of Jac, who was getting paler by the second, Bonnie then stepped forward,

"I will,... Jac has been ordering me around like her skivvy for the past few weeks, all because she is jealous of me and Jonny being together and she has nobody..."Bonnie started before Jac interrupted her.

"I have been telling you to do your job, nurse wallis, and I am certainly not jealous of you, I have loads of wonderful and caring people in my life..." Jac stopped as Bonnie bit back at her,

"You're not jealous? You're the one who is chasing after Jonny like a love sick puppy, throwing him puppy dog eyes everytime you walk past him, tell is that not jealousy Ms Naylor?" Bonnie ranted as she flapped her arms around in the air. Jonny, Mo and Eliot looked at Bonnie shocked, disgusted at what they were hearing, Jac didn't have the energy to answer to aggravated nurse as she continued to rant,

"Bonnie, what are you on about, I'm the one that has been chasing after Jac, do you know why, Because I want to be involved in my child's life, and I- I still care about her!" Jonny said, waiting for the repercussion of what he had just said to Bonnie to come back at him. Jac looked up, with tears filling up in her eyes as she thought back to all hurt and lies that the pair had said to her, all the snide remarks that were thrown her way during the many shifts that she had done with them. It all became too much for her, she pulled herself up slowly, gripping on to her bump as she began to walk out of the cramped office,

Eliot then stood up, "Jac, where are going?" He said, concerned for her welfare as she appeared weak and in pain,

"I can't, I just can't..." She replied, as the pain became unbearable. Just as she walked out of the room, she held onto the side for support as she felt her legs turn to jelly, "Ahhh...!" Jac screamed as she collapsed to the floor, bumping her head as she landed on the floor.

Immediately all the medical staff except for Bonnie rushed out of the room as they heard Jac's piercing scream echo through the room, crouching down beside her as they arrived,

"Someone page Mr T now! And get me a trolley!" Eliot demanded as he tried, with the help of Mo and Jonny to lift up the limp, heavily pregnant, red headed consultant into their arms and placing her onto the hospital bed as soon as it had arrived,

"Right ok, I want an IV line inserted, CT scan booked and a suture kit into HDU now please!" Mo shouted as they wheeled her into the empty High Dependency Unit. A nurse then popped her head around the door,  
"Mr Thomson is on his way!" She said, before attending a patients relative who was waiting at the Nurses station.

Jonny stood beside Jac, holding tightly onto her hand, as she began to come round, her eyes opening revealing her bright green eyes. Bonnie stood at the back of the room, with her arms crossed, watching on as her 'Boyfriend' stood there fussing and worrying over his pregnant ex, she stood there, mumbling under her breath, with anger in her eyes as she thought of how she could have the same control over him as Jac had, Was it her turn to experience the same jealously that Jac had felt over the past couple of weeks? Maybe and it sure had hit her full on as she continued to watch his every move.

As Jac came round, laying there, trying to make sense of what had just happened, her body numbed as it had grew used to the pain ripping through her body. She lay there, figuring out who was standing next her, holding on to her hand, tightly giving her slight reassurance that things were going to be ok, the tears slowly rolling down her face, as she conjured up the words to speak to the group of doctors running around her,

"Wha- what happened, where am I?"Jac said as she looked around her,

"Jac, you collapsed as you had a Braxton hick!" Jonny said, softly as he still held her hand, she turned her head to face where the voice was coming from, realising that it was Jonny and he was holding onto her hand.

Jac looked taken aback, as she tried to move her hand away from his grip, "Jac, stop it, you're fine, you sure look like you need the help and support at the minute!" Jonny said quietly, so Bonnie couldn't hear him. Jac looked deeply into his sparkling blue eyes, seeing them filled with worry and love as he looked back into her emerald eyes.

Bonnie then stormed out of the room, continuing with the job that she was paid for, Jonny didn't even stir as she slammed the door behind her. Jac looked shocked and shaken as she didn't see him flinch when she left, knowing that something was wrong, maybe he had come to his senses and realised that he still loved Jac and wanted to be with her more than anything...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this,**

**I didn't plan on having this much drama but anyway it sounds ok.**

**Thanks for all the suggestions, theyre brilliant!**

**Please read and review**

**More Janny and Jonny and Bonnie action coming up !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 5**

_...Bonnie then stormed out of the room, continuing with the job that she was paid for, Jonny didn't even stir as she slammed the door behind her. Jac looked shocked and shaken as she didn't see him flinch when she left, knowing that something was wrong, maybe he had come to his senses and realised that he still loved Jac and wanted to be with her more than anything..._

Jac looked up at Jonny, who hadn't took his eyes off of her since she arrived into the room, she could see the worry in his eyes, as she lay there. Jonny could see how vulnerable she was feeling as she lay there helplessly, "Jonny, I'm Scared!" Jac whispered, feeling much better than she did before, Jonny looked deeply into her eyes, squinting slightly as he thought about why she was telling this to him, let alone talking to him after what he had done to her over the past few weeks, "I know your scared sweetheart, Everythings going to be ok!" Jonny said lovingly. Jac looked into his eyes, the realisation of all the things that had happened between them come crashing back, all the hurt that was caused and arguments that had taken place, she thought for a minute, before realising that she couldn't do it. A few minutes later the chaos seemed to die down, Jac then began to sit herself up,

"Jac, lie down, you're not well!" Eliot said, holding on to Jac,

"Eliot let me go, I have things to do, I feel better!" Jac said, refusing to let him keep her there,

As Jac lay there protesting to Eliot the many reasons why he should let her go and finish what she was doing, not letting on to them the real reason why she wanted to leave the room. Mr T came walking into the room, with an ultrasound machine in tow,

"Oh god, i'm getting to familiar with this machine!" Jac said, flapping her hands down onto the bed,

"Jac, I will let you go and finish whatever you need to do, if you let Mr T check you and the baby over!" Eliot said, giving her no option but to listen and do as she was being told.

Mr T then walked up to the side of the bed, ready to start his examination, he looked at Jac, "Are you ready Ms Naylor?" He said, clenching his fists together as he waited for an answer,

"Yes, but I want some privacy! And that means everyone!" Jac said, waiting for everyone to vacate the room, Jonny looked hurt, but understood as he was a bit of a tool towards her, so he left the room in search of Bonnie

As everyone left the room, Mr T shut the door and blacked out the blinds, so no one could peep in on them, "Right Jac, i'm going to do an ultrasound and a vaginal examination, to check for any signs of labour!" Mr T explained as he prepared the ultrasound machine, "Just great!" Jac groaned as she lay herself back down onto the bed and lifted her scrubs top up, so that her bump was on show, ready for the ultrasound.

"Sorry, but it's procedure,... Have you had any shows or contractions recently, other than Braxton hicks?" Mr T said as he squeezed some of the cold gel onto Jac's bump,

"I've had a couple of shows the past couple of days and...!" Jac said, squirming as the cold liquid touched her skin, "And what?" Mr T asked, moving the probe across her stomach. Jac lay there wondering whether she should tell him about the last contraction, she knew it wasn't a Braxton hick, it felt different, the pain was different.

"...And I had a contraction about half hour ago, just one mind you so don't get excited!" Jac said, confessing all she needed to, to the gynaecologist,

"Ok, that's normal for this stage of pregnancy... well everything looks normal on the scan, baby's in the right position for the birthing process, I'd say you haven't got much longer to wait!" Mr T said as he printed off all the pictures that he needed for her notes and began to wipe the excess gel from Jac's abdomen.

Jac then wriggled herself under the blanket, "I'll just close the curtain while you erm, get ready for the internal examination!" Mr T said as he pulled the curtain around the bed. Jac then slipped off her scrub trousers and underwear and hid them down the side of the bed and covered herself with the blanket so nothing could be seen.

Meanwhile Mr T prepared himself, putting on some gloved and waited for the shout of approval to move the curtains,

"I'm ready!" Jac said reluctantly as she wriggled around, getting herself comfortable. Mr T pulled the curtains back towards the wall, to find Jac staring at the opposite wall, embarrassed at what she was about to endure. Mr t walked towards the end of the bed and sat down on the edge, "Sorry, could you put your ankles together and let your legs open to the side please?" Mr T said awkwardly as Jac reluctantly did so,

"This may be a bit uncomfortable!" Mr T added as he started the vaginal examination. Jac lay there, biting her tongue as the uncomfortable feeling appeared in her lower area, "Well baby's head in engaged and down, the cervix is loosening, again you're not dilating and the amniotic fluid sac is intact, but there's definitely signs of labour!" Mr T said as he felt around Jac's cervix.

Mr T then jumped up off of the bed, removing his gloves and placing them into the clinical waste bin before walking over to the hand basin to wash his hands.

"So everything's fine, nothing to be worried about?" Jac said as she slipped her underwear and trousers back on whilst still under the blanket. "Everythings as it should be, you are in labour, but it's the very early stages, it could be a couple of days yet!" Mr T replied as he threw his paper towel into the bin. Jac looked stunned, hearing that she is in the early stages of labour,

"Promise you won't tell anyone that i'm in labour! I have things to do!" Jac said, worrying about what Eliot and Mo would say is they learnt that she was in labour, worrying about how Jonny would act around her, how is mood would change in an instance. Mr T looked at Jac, seeing how serious she was looking as she spoke,

"I won't tell anyone, but you need to take it easy! No more stressful encounters, you know what happened last time!" Mr T said as he wrote in Jac's notes what he had found out during the examination...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, i'm sorry if the information is not accurate or doesn't make sense , im not a midwife! **

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know : )**

**Please read and review **

**(Sorry for the mini rant ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 6**

_... "I won't tell anyone, but you need to take it easy, no more stressful encounters, you know what happened last time!" Mr T said as he wrote in Jac's notes, what he had found out during the examination..._

Jac then sat herself up, putting on her shoes before pulling herself on to her feet, "Am I ok to leave now?" Jac said finishing what she was doing, looking up to Mr T as she waited for an answer, "Yeah I don't see why not, Just remember to take it easy!" He replied, before Jac made a run for it, not needing to be told twice about being released.

Back on the ward, Jonny moped his way around, wondering what was happening in the blacked HDU unit, where the mother of his child lay getting checked over by the fumbling gynaecologist. Suddenly Bonnie bumped into him, pulling him around so he was facing her, "What was all that about in there?" Bonnie said, quietly, so no one else could hear their conversation, little did she know that the walls on Darwin had ears and no conversation stayed a secret for very long, "I don't know what you're on about Bonnie!" Jonny said, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, Bonnie looked to the side, thinking about what he had just said, thinking of a snide remark to come back at him with, "You do know what i'm talking about Jonny! You looked pretty close to her in there! Your with me Jonny not her!" Bonnie said, the anger gradually building up in her voice as she continued.

Jonny shook his head as he saw the jealousy erupt , "She's carrying my child Bonnie, She's due to give birth at any moment, So do forgive me if i'm a wee bit distracted and care about her well being!" Jonny said, annoyed at how Bonnie was reacting to the situation. Bonnie stood there, shocked as she heard her boyfriend speaking protectively of his 'Ex', Bonnie thought back to her thoughts from earlier, ways of how she could have Jonny's attention to herself, thinking of the things she said she would never do in her lifetime, but she was desperate. She paused for a moment before she spoke, "So am I... I'm carrying your child too, Jonny i'm pregnant!" She finally said, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth, Jonny looked at her stunned as she stood there straight faced, emotionless, convinced that he would not click onto the truth.

"What? Since when? How long?..." Jonny said, stunned, desperate to find out all of the details. Bonnie stood there, fiddling around with her fingers before she answered, "I found out a couple of weeks ago, I went to see a gynaecologist, not Mr T, someone else!" Bonnie said, now comfortable with talking about the non existing pregnancy. Jonny was gobsmacked, feeling torn between the two women in his life, he lifted his hands and placed them on the top of his head, becoming overcome with emotion as his mind turned to mush, "I-I can't do this, I I'm sorry!" Jonny said before he turned around to walk away from Bonnie. Again Bonnie pulled him to the side, "Hold on, where are you going to!" She said as she pulled him into the empty relatives room, just as Jac left the HDU unit, she stood there for a moment, wondering what was going on between the pair as things started to heat up between them. A few moments later Mo walked out of Jac's and Eliot's office, where her and Eliot had hear the whole argument.

Mo looked at Jac, hoping that she hadn't heard what the two squabbling nurses were saying, luckily she hadn't which came as a relief to Mo, knowing that Jac couldn't face anymore hurt, "Everything ok?" Mo asked, trying to make conversation with the consultant, to try and take her mind off of what she had heard, "Yep, just hunky dory!" Jac said, with her hands on her side, as she turned and walked towards her office here Eliot was walking from.

"How are you feeling now Ms Naylor?" Eliot said, as she walked past him, surprisingly quick for a heavily pregnant women, "I'm fine, Mr T will fill you in!, Busy busy busy!" Jac replied as she turned to shut the door, "Eliot smiled, figuring out everything must be ok. Eliot then walked up to Mo, Who was trying to listen in on the argument between Bonnie and Jonny, "Ms Effanga, what is going on here? What is all this noise?" Eliot said as he approached Mo, who raised her index finger to her lips and whispered,

"Shh, it's Bonnie and Jonny!". Eliot stood next to her for a moment, before they heard footsteps approach the door, quickly they continued with their jobs just as Jonny came storming out and headed towards the lift. Mr T then walked up to the confused consultant, who was standing in a daze at the Nurses station, "You ok Professor Hope?" He said, causing Eliot to snap out of his day dream, "Oh, erm yes, it's just been one of them days... How did you get on with Jac?" Eliot asked, as he fumbled around with his paper work,

"Oh, yes she's fine, she's not dilating but i detected signs of very early labour, It could be days yet!" Mr T said, knowing that he had told Jac he wouldn't tell anyone, but felt obliged to tell Eliot, "...She's told me not to tell anyone, so don't let on that you know, just keep an eye on her!" Mr T said, placing down the notes in front of Eliot, "So she is in labour, just not active labour?" Eliot said, looking at the gynaecologist, who replied with a simple nod, before turning around and walking towards the lift, "Any changes, page me!" He said as he walked, waving his hand in the air, "Thank you Mr T!" Eliot shouted across the ward, "My pleasure!" Mr T said, turning around as he spoke, before returning back to his first walking position, before bumping into Mo...

**Hi,**

**Ill update again in the morning, I hope you enjoy reading this,**

**Please read and review and thanks to all the comments and review's, i really appreciate them**

**: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 7**

_..._ _"So she is in labour, just not active labour?" Eliot said, looking at the gynaecologist, who replied with a simple nod, before turning around and walking towards the lift, "Any changes, page me!" He said as he walked, waving his hand in the air, "Thank you Mr T!" Eliot shouted across the ward, "My pleasure!" Mr T said, turning around as he spoke, before returning back to his first walking position, before bumping into Mo..._

"Oh sorry, Mo, I didn't see you there! Are you ok?" Mr T said as he came to a stand still, "Hi Mr T, i'm fine thanks, you ok?" Mo replied, coming over all flustered as she played with her hair,

"Oh erm, i'm fine, just dandy!... sounds like its all happening up here today!" He said playing around with his tie as he looked at Mo, "Oh yeah, trouble at the inn, the Darwin duo are having a domestic! Actually Mr T could you check something for me?" Mo asked, stepping closer to the nervous gynaecologist, knowing that he would do anything for her, "Yeah sure, What is it?" He answered, intrigued to learn the task that he was about to be set.

"Could you check a patients notes for me, Names Bonnie Wallis!" She said knowing that he didn't know she was a member of staff on the ward, "Checking for?" Mr T asked,

"A confirmation of pregnancy and appointments attended in the past 6 weeks!" Mo replied, sighing in relief as he agreed to check for her, "I would do it myself but I have a day full of clinics and outpatient appointments!" Mo added, flapping her hands against her side, "That's fine, i'll give you a call when I have the chance!" Mr T said as Mo walked up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, before skipping off down the corridor to the nurses station to join Eliot, "Thanks Mr T!" She shouted half way down.

As she sat herself down next to Eliot, Bonnie came walking out of the relatives room, still with a face like thunder as she headed towards the side bays, "What do you thinks going on there?" Mo said as she browsed the computer, "I don't know, but from what we heard, it doesn't sound pretty!" Eliot said as he slumped back in chair as they had hit a quiet moments on the ward. Mo sat there thinking whether she should mention to Eliot what she heard, unsure that he was paying attention when she heard what Bonnie had said, so she kept it to herself.

**Back in the office...**

Jac had been sitting in her office for a while, in the silence thinking about all the things that were running through her mind, impending motherhood, labour, pain and most of all a certain Scottish nurse, by the name of Jonny Maconie, who she loved with all her heart, thinking that if things were done differently would they still be together now, if she would have let him in to her isolated world and let him support her maybe just maybe they would be together now.

After sitting on her own, away from all the others, she decided she best get on with the clinics that she was supposed to be doing with Mo. Just as she stood herself up, Mo came walking through the door, "You ready for the clinics, I thought we could grab a coffee and a bite to eat before we start? We have another half hour or so?" Mo said, hanging on to the door as she waited for an answer, Jac stood there with her hands on her hips, pulling a face,

"Erm yeah, i'm not hungry but ill come down with you!" She replied as she waddled her way over to the worried surgeon. Mo began to click on to something, picking up on some of the signs that Jac was displaying, was there more to all the pain and discomfort that Jac was letting on?. Mo then thought back to when she was pregnant, remembering as she came to the end of it she had no appetite, constant back pain... until it clicked, Jac was in the early stages of labour.

The pair then left the room and headed towards the lift, to find a large groups of new F1's being shown around the different wards, waiting for the lift to arrive at their floor, "Oh great!, i'm taking the stairs!" Jac, said, still with one hand on her hip and one slyly rubbing the base of her back, where she had the uncomfortable sensation as they turned to the direction of the stair well. Mo noticed Jac rubbing her back, but hesitated to question it about her, seeing as her hormones seem to be all over the place just lately.

"Everything ok Jac, because your looking a bit flushed there!" Mo asked as they entered the stairwell, "Yes, i'm fine, just back ache!" She replied, trembling slightly, Mo looked at her, knowing she wasn't 'fine' she was in pain, "Jac, I wasn't born yesterday, you're in labour aren't you?" Mo blurted out making Jac stop in her tracks, she slowly turned around to face Mo, with a worried look on her face, "Erm.. yeah the early stages, im not dilating yet!" Jac said quietly, her eyes filled with worry, Mo felt a sudden urge of empathy for the expectant mother as she stood there, worried and frightened about what she was about to face.

"Mo, i-i'm so scared, I don't think i can do it alone!" Jac blurted out, trying to stop herself from crying, not wanting to express her feelings. Mo looked at Jac and took her hands, "Listen to me, you can do this Jac, you've gotten this far... you need to tell Jonny, all he wants to do is help you... Right, I want you to stop at mine tonight, no buts! Bring your hospital bag just in case, Then if your waters do break you're prepared and not alone!" Mo said, staring in to Jac's eyes. Jac looked back at her, nodding slightly as she spoke to her, "Ok, ok, thanks, i'll go get my stuff on my break!... I can't tell Jonny, he's with Bonnie now, he has different priorities now, with her and their..." Jac said, moving her hand quickly towards her mouth, Mo quickly passed her a cardboard bowl, from a pile which some nurse had left by an entrance, Jac took the bowl, but the moment seemed to pass...

**Hi this one of two updates tonight,**

**I hope it makes sense and im portraying the labour process ok,**

**Please let me know if theres anything else**

**Please read and review**

**: )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Against the World**

**Chapter 8**

_..._ _. Jac looked back at her, nodding slightly as she spoke to her, "Ok, ok, thanks, i'll go get my stuff on my break!... I can't tell Jonny, he's with Bonnie now, he has different priorities now, with her and their..." Jac said, moving her hand quickly towards her mouth, Mo quickly passed her a cardboard bowl, from a pile which some nurse had left by an entrance, Jac took the bowl, but the moment seemed to pass..._

Mo looked at Jac, realising that Jac must have heard the part when Bonnie told Jonny that she was pregnant, "Jac, are you ok?" Mo asked, rubbing Jac's back gently to ease the pain, "Yeah i'm fine!... by the way I heard what they said earlier, she's pregnant, now he definitely wouldn't want anything to do with this baby so why do I need to tell him that i'm in labour!" Jac continued, as Mo looked on shocked, "Jac, Jonny still loves you and this baby! He needs to know, I know he's not my favourite person at the minute, but you owe him that much!" Mo explained as they walked in to the out patient department, Jac walked beside her, speechless, knowing that Mo was right, he needed to know but she couldn't face talking to him.

As they entered the room, placing all their paper work on to the desk, Jac had a sudden urge to use the toilet, "I'll be back in a minute!" She said as she walked towards the ladies, "Ok, ill go and get us some hot chocolate and something to eat!, do you want anything in particular?" Mo asked, knowing that Jac's eating habits varied from day to day since she became pregnant, Jac turned to face Mo, "No, just a hot chocolate please!" Jac replied before continuing on her journey to the toilet.

Just as Jac was out of sight, Mo's phone began to ring, she picked her phone out from her scrubs pocket and looked at the screen to find it was Mr T, she instantly pushed the accept button and placed the phone to her ear, "Hello, Mr T, What did you find out?" She asked, intrigued as to what he was going to tell her, "Hello Mo, I've looked at Bonnie Wallis's notes and there's nothing in them to suggest that she's pregnant, she's had no obs and gynae appointments since her last smear test which was last year!" Mr T announced, as Mo stood on the other end of the phone, smiling to herself like the Cheshire cat, "That's great, Thanks Mr T, you're a diamond!" Mo said, excited and thrilled that she had caught Bonnie out, "Anytime Mo, Just drop me a call! Was there anything else?" Mr T asked, before he carried on with what he was doing before he made the call to Mo, "Thanks and I don't think so!" Mo replied as they both put the phone dow, "Bye!" They both said in unison.

Mo then picked up her purse and headed towards the lift to the coffee shop, as she walked around the corner she bumped in to Jac, who was just walking out of the toilets, "Have you been sick?" Mo asked, noticing how pale she had gone, Jac nodded in response, as Mo threw her a concerned look, "Come on, You're coming with me!" Mo said, linking her arm up with Jac and guided her towards the lift, Jac didn't have the energy to fight back so went along with it.

As they stepped into the lift, the doors quickly closed just as Jac was bit by another bout of nausea, she went and stood herself over by the side so she could grip onto the handle as she tried to control her breathing until the lift reached the ground floor. They both slowly exited the lift to be hit by the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of silence, Mo looked over at Jac, assuming that she was still feeling quesy as she stood there with her hand on her stomach, before walking into the quiet coffee shop with Mo.

Just as Mo and Jac Joined the queue, Jonny came walking in through the main entrance, instantly looking over into the coffee shop, as he caught a glimpse of the pregnant red head and his friend. He paused for a moment, just standing there, looking at how weak she looked, how he wanted to be there to support her while she felt that way, still oblivious to the fact that she was in the early stages of labour. After watching her for a minute, he snapped out of his day dream and made his way back up to the ward, hoping that he would not bump into Bonnie, knowing that it was very likely that he would.

Back in the coffee shop, Mo and Jac were just being served, "Can we have two hot chocolates with cream and two blueberry muffins please!" Mo said to the barrister, who quickly went to make the hot drinks, Jac looked at Mo as she spoke, "I didn't want anything to eat, I'm not hungry!" Jac said, quietly as Mo turned to face her, "You need to eat, at least have it later if you get peckish!" Mo said, calmly as the barrister passed her the hot chocolates, Jac picked up the muffins and walked towards the lift, Mo then gave the young women the money and went to join Jac over by the lift, "Right let's get these clinics done!" Mo said as they both stepped into the lift.

Back on Darwin, Jonny had just walked on to the ward, to find Bonnie gossiping to some of the nurses about Jac, as he got closer to the small group he heard the topic of the chat, "I hear that Ms Naylor's putting on all these Braxton hicks, just to get mine and Jonny's attention!" Bonnie said, acting smug and big headed as all the attention was on her, The group of nurses looked at each other, not wanting to listen to Bonnie as they had earned some kind of respect for the expectant mother. Jonny then quickly walked passed, shaking his head as all the anger and emotion that had just taken him half an hour to clear out of his mind, came flooding back...

**Hi sorry I didn't update again last night, I wasn't feeling very well, so I will put it up now and another chapter, **

**They seem to be taking me ages to do just lately, writers block and all**

**Any way i hope you enjoy reading this and thanks for all the lovely suggestions and help! I really appreciate it**

**Please read and review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Against the World**

**Chapter 9**

_..._ _"I hear that Ms Naylor's putting on all these Braxton hicks, just to get mine and Jonny's attention!" Bonnie said, acting smug and big headed as all the attention was on her, The group of nurses looked at each other, not wanting to listen to Bonnie as they had earned some kind of respect for the expectant mother. Jonny then quickly walked passed, shaking his head as all the anger and emotion that had just taken him half an hour to clear out of his mind, came flooding back..._

Bonnie watched him as he walked passed, feeling slightly guilty, but not regretting what she had said, hoping that he would come to his senses and show her some attention, "Please excuse me!" Bonnie said to the group of nurses as they walked away from each other in separate directions, "Jonny stop, Just stop I need to talk to you!" Bonnie shouted, as she jogged across the ward to keep up with the speedy charge nurse, "Well I don't want to talk to you!" Jonny replied trying to bite his tongue before her said something that he would regret. He then walked in to the now occupied HDU bay to prep a patient for surgery, shutting the door on Bonnie, just as she walked up to the door.

**4 hours later, Darwin Theatre 1, 4pm**

Eliot and Sacha were in the middle of a complicated cardiothoracic/ GS operation. Just as Sacha had finished his part of the surgery, Eliot began working on the heart vessels until he noticed something unusual, "Oh dear, this does not look good!" Eliot said, instantly grabbing Sacha's and Jonny's attention, "What's wrong prof?" Sacha asked, wondering what the hold up was, Eliot looked up at him before explaining what he had found,

"The left ventricle is very restricted and the aorta is drastically deteriorated, he's going to need and stent and a series of tubes fitted...!" Eliot paused, thinking about the best plan of action, he then turned to face Jonny, "Page Ms Naylor, I need her assistance immediately!" Eliot said, Sacha then began to speak,

"Eliot, surely you've done this sort of thing before, why do we need extra help, and anyway haven't you put Jac on clinics and paper work only?" Sacha said, making Jonny look at him, wondering why he would do that, Eliot looked at Sacha, knowing what he said was true, but he needed her help and guidance,

"I haven't done anything on this scale before, whereas Jac has done this numerous times before!" Eliot explained. Jonny then walked over to the pager and paged Jac as she was just finishing a consultation in the clinics.

**Back in clinics...**

Jac and Mo were just finishing there last appointment slot, when Jac's pager bleeped, she instantly picked it up to see what she was being summoned to, _'Ms Naylor, Darwin Theatre 1, Professor Hope requires your assistance on a Stent and tube fitting ASAP' _ the message read. Just as the patient and her relatives left the room, Mo asked Jac what she had been paged to, "I've been called into theatre 1, Eliot needs my help on a stent and multiple tube fitting!" Jac said as she stood up and headed towards the door, "Hold on, i'm coming with ya, I'm not having you throw up or you go in to full blown labour on your own!" Mo said as she jumped up and joined Jac on the journey up to theatre one.

**Back in theatre...**

6 minutes later Jac, accompanied by Mo, walked into the theatre, "I'll just scrub in!" Jac said, noticing that Jonny was standing observing the operation. A few minutes later both the surgeons walked through the double doors, ready to assist in the fitting on the stents and tubes, "Are you ok to perform this surgery?" Eliot asked, making Jac figure out that Mr T had told him about the labour, "Yes, I'll let you know if i'm not!" Jac said as she looked into the patient's chest cavity. Jac then carried on with what she needed to do.

Half way through Jac paused what she was doing, placing the back of her hand on to the base of her back, letting out a little groan as she did so, Jonny watched her like a hawk, trying to figure out why she was acting this way, He could see the beads of sweat forming on her fore head and slowly dripping down the side of her face as they all stood in the cool room, he just presumed that it was the heat that was coming from the lamp as she was in direct view of it. Jac then continued with what she was doing as the pain began to ease.

An hour later Jac had finished fitting the tubes and stent, with the assistance of Eliot and Mo, "Mo are you ok to close?" Jac asked as she took her operating scrubs and gloves off and placed them in the waste disposal bin, before entering the wash room, "Sure!, 4 o proline please!" Mo said, as she began to close the patient up, Jonny then walked up to Mo, wondering whether she will speak to him or not, but took the chance,  
"Is everything ok with Jac, she doesn't seem herself at all today! Jonny said, in a concerned voice, Mo looked at him, sympathetically, wanting to tell him that she could give birth at any minute but wanted Jac to be the one who told him, "Jonny, it's not my place to say, Just go and talk to her, She's stopping at mine tonight maybe come round about 9 ish then youll have no choice but to talk! I'll call you if theres any change!" Mo said as she finished the suturing.

Jonny looked at Mo and smiled, "Thanks Mo!" He said, before giving her a quick hug, "What was that for!" Mo asked smiling at her friend, "Because I thought I had lost you too! I need her back, Bonnie is suffocating me, i Need to talk to you when we have finished!" Jonny said as they both left the operating theatre...

**Hi,**

**Thanks for reading this,**

**So i was thinking that Mo could have jonny come over and chat with Jac, but bonnie could over hear that he's going to Jac's instead because she's ill, and that were the truth could be revealed and he dumps her? What do we think ?**

**Please read and review**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Against the World**

**Chapter 10**

_...Jonny looked at Mo and smiled, "Thanks Mo!" He said before giving her a quick hug, "What was that for!" Mo asked smiling at her friend, "Because I thought I had lost you, I need her back, Bonnie is suffocating me, I need to talk to you when we have finished!" Jonny said as they both left the operating theatre..._

Mo looked at Jonny, who looked worn out and exhausted, "Jonny, as much of an idiot you have been over the past few weeks, I would never disown you , your my family!" Mo said, placing her arm around Jonny's shoulders, "Actually Jonny, there's something I need to tell you, lets go to the staff room!" Mo added, Jonny quickly turned his head to face her, with a confused look on his face as he thought about the many things that could be the topic of the conversation,  
"Oh that sounds ominous!" He replied, raising his eyebrows after he had finished

Along the way to the staff room, Mo wondered what Jonny's reaction would be to the news that she was about to break to him, knowing that it could either break his heart or come as a relief to him. A few minutes later, the best friends had made it to the empty staff room, locking the door behind them so that they wouldn't get interrupted by the nurses from the ward on the hunt for the best biscuits.

"So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Jonny asked, sitting himself down on the chairs, as Mo put the kettle on. Mo hesitated for a moment, her mind telling her not to tell him, let him find out for himself and her heart telling her to tell him, he needs to know!. She now had just a small idea of how Jac must be feeling about telling him about the labour.

Finally she took a deep breath and began to speak, "Jonny, you know that you had that massive arguement with Bonnie earlier... Mo started

"Yeah..." Jonny replied, nervously, knowing where she was getting at,

"Well, we all heard it, by we I mean Me, Eliot and ... And Jac!" Mo finished, looking down at the floor as the words left her mouth.

Jonny's face dropped, knowing that he had blown every chance of getting back with Jac now that the secret was out,

"Mo, I don't know what to do, she's so controlling I know it sounds mean and horrible but I don't want to be tied to her for the rest of my life!" Jonny blurted out, followed by rivers of tears. Mo looked at her friend, with sympathy, knowing that he wouldn't have to put up with her,

"Hold on Jonny, you see Maureen has done her homework!" Mo said, grabbing Jonny's attention as he revealed his tear soaked face. "What do you mean, your homework?" Jonny asked, trying to compose himself enough to process the information, Mo then walked over to him, placing his cup of tea down onto the table before sitting next to him,

"I asked for a favour from Mr T, I had him check her note for a confirmation of pregnancy test and any obs and gynae appointments from the last 6 weeks, he called me back when Me and Jac were in clinics saying there's no confirmation of pregnancy and she's attended no obs and gynae appointments since last year!" Mo explained, before taking a sip of her piping hot tea, Jonny looked at Mo, smiling but equally shocked at the news that Bonnie had lied to him about the whole pregnancy , suddenly a huge wave of anger hit him.

"Wha-, How why would she do this to me!" Jonny said before standing up, unlocking the door and storming out of the room in search of the big headed nurse who stood at the nurses station gossiping with her friends.

As soon as he spotted her, he stormed over to her, with anger flashing through his eyes, which Bonnie noticed in an instance, as she broke away from the group of gossiping nurses,

"Hey what's up with you?" Bonnie asked, in a sweet voice, not wanting to aggravate the situation anymore,

"Oh I think you know what the problem is!" Jonny replied loudly grabbing the attention of the whole ward. After standing there in silence for a few seconds the office door opened as Jac left the room to see what all the comosion was about, Jonny looked at her before returning his attention to Bonnie,

"Jonny whats going on? Your scaring me!" Bonnie said, not liking the fact that the whole ward and her bosses were staring at them. "Why don't you tell everyone our good new Bonnie! Oh wait I know why...!" Jonny stopped as he saw Jac walk back in to her office,

"Oh no Jac, you might want to stay and see this!" He said loud enough for her to hear him, she turned and looked at them reluctantly and walked over to Mo who met her half way down the corridor,

Bonnie looked at the floor, speechless as she knew what he was going to say, knowing that she deserved it but she had her reasons for it.

"Ladies and gentlemen do you want to know why Bonnie cant tell you our 'Good' news! Because there is none, you were never pregnant were you!..." Jonny said in his thick Scottish accent before Professor Hope stopped the show.

"All of you, my office now! Ms Naylor, Ms Effanga please come I may need some back up!" Eliot said walking towards the large office as the rest followed him.

Bonnie was the last the enter the room, closing the door behind her and finding a place in the room, Jac had sat herself in her chari, with Mo leaning on the window sill behind her, Jonny sat down on the sofa as professor Hope sat at his desk loosening his tie.

"Would anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on here! He started, looking directly at Bonnie, who was still speechless,

"I'll tell you what's going on, she has been hurting and guilt tripping me for the past couple of week and got jealous when she saw me with Jac earlier, which sent her totally doo laly , enough so that she would lie about being pregnant with 'My child' just to break me away from Jac, who is due to give birth at any minute! Jonny ranted on, barely taking a breath as his anger oozed out of every pore...

**Hi, so this chapter was fun to write,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and if you have any suggestions please leave them below**

**Please read and review : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Against the world**

**Chapter 11**

_... "Would anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on here! He started, looking directly at Bonnie, who was still speechless,_

"_I'll tell you what's going on, she has been hurting and guilt tripping me for the past couple of week and got jealous when she saw me with Jac earlier, which sent her totally doo laly , enough so that she would lie about being pregnant with 'My child' just to break me away from Jac, who is due to give birth at any minute! Jonny ranted on, barely taking a breath as his anger oozed out of every pore..._

Professor hope looked at the young nurse, who was still staring at the floor, not saying a word,

"An what do you have to say Nurse Wallis?" he said, no really wanting to know as he had had enough but felt that it was fair to ask for her side of the story.

"Its' true, I lied to him, i got jealous of how he was acting around Jac earlier, when she was taken ill!" Bonnie said causing Jac to look at her with a look of anger quickly appearing on her face, Which Mo noticed, knowing that it would only be seconds until the hormones took over and she erupted,

"So that gave you the idea to pretend to be pregnant, so you could have his full attention did it? Because oh I don't know you got jealous! You make me sick, he was fussing around me because I am actually carrying his child, in fact im in labour with his child!" Jac blurted out, realising that the secret was out, earning herself a concerned look off of the whole team, especially Jonny. Jac then suddenly jumped up and walked towards the door, experiencing a painful Braxton hick which stopped her in her tracks as she moved quickly, "Ahh!" She screamed clutching onto her stomach. Jonny and Mo walked up to her, to make sure that she was ok before she brushed them off of her, "Leave me alone!, im fine!" Jac said before leaving the room.

Eliot and Mo looked at each other, shaking their heads slightly, "Are we all happy now! I'll go after her!" Mo said as Jonny was about to chase after Jac. Eliot sat at his desk, rubbing his fingers along his jawline, deciding on the best course of action that would be best for the ward,

"Right after hearing and watching what we have just seen I have no choice but to suspend one of you until the situation calms down! And im afraid im going to have to keep the person that will be more valued and mostly needed on the ward and thats you Jonny. Bonnie could you please collect your personal belongings and leave the premises please, Ms Campbell will be in contact with you!" Eliot said, sighing as he leant back into his chair after the speech, just as Bonnie set on the water works,

"But professor Hope, I need this Job All this because she got jealous of us!..." Bonnie said, Eliot looked at her, amazed that she had just turned her story around on to Jac after basically admitting jealousy and hurt in front of her seniors, Bonnie then turned to face Jonny as she began to plead with him, "...Come on Jonny we can make this work, we love each other we can get through this!" Bonnie continued gradually getting closer to Jonny, who was edging backwards to escape from her,

"That's the thing Bonnie, I don't love you, I love Jac and she needs me right now!, I'm sorry Bonnie but its over !" Jonny said, walking out of the office and in direction of the ladies bathroom.

**In the ladies bathroom...**

Jac came storming through the door, forcing the door to hit against the wall as she ran into a cubicle quickly before she threw up, as soon as she had finished, she locked the door and sat herself down beside the toilet with her legs bent as far as she could get them, leaning her head back against the wall as she let the tears flow neatly down her face before splashing on to her clothes .

After sitting in the silence for a few minutes someone opened the door, slowly before walking in and seeing that there was someone in a cubicle, "Jac, are you in here?" Mo asked calmly as she closed the door and leant on the sinks. Jac sat there, trying to hide her tears and upset before she managed to speak up, "What do you want!" She replied, her voice breaking up throughout, before she leant back over the toilet to vomit.

Just as she started Jonny came walking through the door, looking at Mo as he heard Jac vomit, "Is she?" He whispered to Mo who nodded in response. Jac must have heard his voice as she finished, "Who's out there with you?" Jac asked as she wiped her mouth and took a deep breath.

Mo looked at Jonny, hesitating before Jonny answered, "It's me, It's Jonny!" He said before biting his finger nails. Jac looked at the door, as she heard his voice, wondering why he was in here waiting for her when he should be sorting out the mess that was Bonnie.

Finally Jac hauled herself up and held the door lock, deliberating whether to unlock it or not. After thinking about it for a few seconds, Jac unlocked te foor and stepped outside, revealing to the pair her tear stained pale face, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sorting out that mental, poor excuse of nurse!" Jac said, walking over to the sink to wash her hands, Jonny walked over to her, placing his hand on the base of her back, "Dont touch me!" Jac said, quickly swinging herself around, brushing his hands away as she did so, "Jac, I needed to know, I wanted to know that you were ok, and I dumped her, I was annoyed and sick of the way she spoke about you and too you!" Jonny said as Jac looked down at her bump, taking some deep breaths, as she had an uncomfortable feeling in her pelvis. She stood there, soaking in what Jonny was saying, looking up at him as soon as he had finished, "Really? How lovely, well I'm fine now, we can go back to our day to day lives where you didn't give a crap that I existed!" Jac shouted, using up most of her energy to argue the point...

**Hi, **

**I will upload next chapter tonight, if not first thing tomorrow, Im trying to update most fan fics and write a new one at the same time**

**Please leave any suggestions and comments, they are all welcomed**

**Please read and review **

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 12**

_..._ _"Jac, I needed to know, I wanted to know that you were ok, and I dumped her, I was annoyed and sick of the way she spoke about you and too you!" Jonny said as Jac looked down at her bump, taking some deep breaths, as she had an uncomfortable feeling in her pelvis. She stood there, soaking in what Jonny was saying, looking up at him as soon as he had finished, "Really? How lovely, well I'm fine now, we can go back to our day to day lives where you didn't give a crap that I existed!" Jac shouted, using up most of her energy to argue the point..._

"Jac your in labour! And I do care about you Jac I love you and out baby!" Jonny defended, trying to convince Jac that she needed someone to support her now more than ever, "Prize goes to you for stating the obvious! I don't need this right now, I have more important things to do!" Jac said turning around and opening the door, Mo took this as her cue to jump in on the conversation,  
"Right guys! Tell me to mind my own business but, you guys really need to chat on your own, outta work! Jonny come over to Jac's tonight and I will go out or sit in another room while you both have a heart to heart! None of this is good for either of you, especially Jac!" Mo said, standing in between the former lovers. Jac looked at her, weakly not feeling up to arguing, "Whatever! I need to go!" Jac said walking out of the bathroom.

Jonny then looked at Mo, with doubt in his eyes, "Thanks mate, but she's not gonna give in, she's right i've messed up!" Jonny said, Mo looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Lets just see what happens tonight yeah? Don't give up on hope!" Mo said as they both turned and left the ladies toilet.

As they entered the corridor, Jonny jogged down the corridor, catching up with Jac as she waddled as fast as she could. "Jac, you have to believe me! I love you, you just have to let me in, let me care and love you!" Jonny said, catching up with Jac as he desperately tried to convince her that he still loves her. Jac turned around, rolling her eyes as she turned around, "Jonny, I let you in, I let you love me and look where that got me! Nearly 8 and a half months pregnant and facing the rest of my life as a single mum! That's really caring Jonny!" Jac said, crossing her arms and leaning to one side, Jonny started to get worked up, wanting Jac to open up to him, let him in again, to give him one more chance, "Jac, your not gonna be a single mum, i wanna care for you and our baby girl, im gonna care for you both!" Jonny said, not willing to give in on her.

Jac looked at him for a minute, closely observing his body language and facial expressions before she replied, "Jonny, I cant talk about this right now, save it for later!" Jac said, close to giving up in the idea of them getting back together, "You still want me over later?" Jonny asked, puzzled that she was still going to go ahead with the one to one conversation. "Yeah, this needs to be sorted before its too late!" she replied before walking off down the corridor, trying to hold back her emotions, knowing that she wanted him back, she loved him, she always had done, she just didn't want to sound desperate, after all she hadn't done anything to him, he knew that she had commitment issues after what happened with her mum when she was young and only a few years ago.

Jonny stood there, the world rushing by around him as he processed the days events, having to pinch himself every so often to check that he wasn't dreamin, dreaming that Jac was just saying that she wanted to talk about this whole situation and sort it out, he was happy that she had agreed , all he wanted was to sort this mess out, he had learnt his lesson and was now cleaning up the mess that they had left behind.

**In the locker room...**

Bonnie had been shuffling through her locker for the last 10 minutes now, which was located the other side of Jonny's with Jac's situated the other side of Jonny's. She stood there looking at every single item that she had stored away in the surprisingly spacious metal space in the past month, stumbling across many little reminders of hers and Jonny's short relationship. As she placed all of her belongings in to her bag, she came across a picture of Jonny and her when she first came to Holby.

She sat there looking at it for a while, thinking about the many happy times that they had, the times that they acted like children, got drunk and cuddled up to each other in the evening. A few moments later, her concentration was broken as someone entered the room, she looked up, turning her head in direction of the door to see who had just entered the room. As soon as she looked up she knew it was her, Jac, her mind went into overdrive, trying to bite her tongue but she couldn't help herself,

"Are you happy now? Me and Jonny have broken up, and its all your fault!" Bonnie said, bitterly as Jac walked up to her Locker, putting her key in the slot, before turning around to face the angered nurse,

"I beg your pardon?" Jac said, not really interested or bothered about what she had to say, Bonnie scoffed, knowing Jac was trying to play dumb. "You heard, Me and Him could have been happy, If this hadn't have happened or even if you hadn't have had a relationship with him!" Bonnie said, pointing violently in Jac's face,

"Listen Bonnie, Believe what you want, I'm in no mood to hear what you have to say, Being pregnant is taking its toll, you would know right? Oh wait no cos you aint pregnant!" Jac said sarcastically as she grabbed her bag and shut her locker. Bonnie was getting more angered and upset by the minute, "Oh no you didn't !" Bonnie said taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down,

"Oh yes I did, That's why he's trying to make amends with me, Because i'm actually having his child!" Jac said, seeing the anger flash threw Bonnie's eyes,

Bonnie then stood there, before sharply slapping Jac around the face, knocking her to ground, banging her head off of the bench in front of the lockers, letting out a mighty crash as she made contact with the bench,

"Ahhhhhh!" Jac screemed as she landed, holding on to her bump and head.

"Who's laughing now!" Bonnie said stepping over the weak, heavily pregnant consultant...

**Hi, **

**I thought I would add a bit more drama, and try and incorporate a scene from series 15 when Jac cracked her head open, and Jonny stitched her up**

**Thanks for all the comments and suggestions, theyre great and are a big help**

**Please read and review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 13**

_...Bonnie stood there, before sharply slapping Jac around the face, knocking her to the ground, banging her head off of the bench in front of the lockers, letting out a mighty crash as she made contact with the bench,  
"Ahhh!" Jac screamed as she landed, holding on to her bump and head,_

"_Who's laughing now!" Bonnie said, stepping over the heavily pregnant consultant..._

Bonnie quickly left the room as she heard thudding footsteps racing towards the locker room. Seconds later Jonny, Mo and Eliot came racing in to the room, searching frantically for the source of the noise, "Jac!" Jony said, letting his legs collapse beneath him so he was at Jac's level, as soon as he saw the pool of blood, still dripping down her face, he then scooped her up into his arms. As soon as he touched her, her body tensed up, in shock of what had just happened.

"Who did this? Was it Bonnie?" Jonny rushed, panicking about Jac's well being, "Yes, she's ran off!" Jac said, screwing up her face as Eliot examined the wound, "Ouch!" She added as he hit a tender spot. "Right, it's a pretty deep cut, i want this sewn up and her sent down for a head CT and x-ray please!" Eliot ordered. Jac looked at him, not amused as she had already had her fair share of medical treatment that day, "Is that necessary, i'm fine!" Jac said, just wanting to go home and relax, not feeling herself as it is, "Yes i'm afraid, you've had a nasty bump to the head, I want to rule out fracture or a bleed on the brain!" Eliot said holding his hands in front of him.

Jac looked away, rolling her eyes as she did so, "I'll stitch her up, Can I have a chair please!" Mo said, asking a passing nurse for a wheelchair, Jac sat there staring into thin air as everyone rushed around her,

"I want Jonny to do it! I want you to stitch me up!" Jac said quietly, looking at Jonny as he gazed into her tear filled eyes. Jonny was speechless, shocked at Jac's request, especially after she had spent the whole morning telling him to give her some space and to leave her alone, "Are you sure?" Jonny asked, wanting make sure that it wasn't the bump to the head talking,

"Yeah I'm sure!" Jac said, as Jonny lifted her and placed her in the wheelchair. As they both left the cramped and confined room, Mo smiled lovingly at Jac, as did Jac in return before they made their way to the small theatre room.

Back in the locker room, Eliot stood there chatting to Mo about Bonnie, "What is it with that Bonnie today? It's like she's been putting on an act of kindness towards everyone except Jac, and now she's showing her true colours!" Eliot said shaking his head, worrying about how to tell Serena about the events today, knowing that her and Jac had bonded for a while now, since her trip to Sweden, "We should have listened to Jac, I knew Bonnie had a bad temper but this just takes the biscuit!, What you gonna say to Serena?" Mo asked, crossing her arms as she stared at the blood on the floor, "Mo i honestly couldn't tell you, she's going to flip!" Eliot said, before briskly walking towards his office.

**Darwin Theatre 1...**

Jac and Jonny had just arrived at the small anaesthetics room, Jonny picked the equipment and tools that he needed and passed them to Jac whilst he wheeled her in to the large open space. "Deja vu!" Jac said as she lifted herself on to the little stood which stood under the large lamp, Jonny looked at her, puzzled as to what she meant, "We were here last year, you was sewing a huge cut on my forehead after i slipped on some juice, when those curry munching lads where in!" Jac said, noticing his puzzled look, "Ooh yeah I remember, the one that drank paint stripper!" He said letting out a little giggle as he picked up the needle containing local anaesthetic,

"This may sting a little!" Jonny said, injecting the outside of the wound with the anaesthetic, Jac flinched a little, looking into his eyes as he concentrated on what he was doing,

"So, Bonnie, she's a real character! Got a good un there!" Jac joked, trying to start a conversation with him, to try and lift the awkwardness that was lurking in the air,

"I would rather not talk about her, If i'm honest!, How are you? I've missed you!" Jonny said, putting down the needle and letting the anaesthetic take effect, before gazing in to Jac's eyes

Jac looked back at him before answering, "I'm fat, hormonal and in constant pain, but im dandy!" she replied, making Jonny laugh before she joined in.

Jonny then sat there, looking into his lap, reminiscing on the days events,

"I'm so sorry about what she has done to you, she's been like that for a while now, she's so controlling and big headed, it made me realise that I had made a mistake...!" Jonny said, twiddling with his thumbs, Jac looked at him, knowing which path this conversation was going to take,

"It's not your fault she did this, and what do you mean you made a mistake?" She asked, already knowing that the mistake was him ever getting with Bonnie, but she wanted to hear him say it in person.

"I made a huge mistake of ever getting with her, there's only one women I need in my life, soon to be two, and I'm looking at her now!" Jonny said, his voice breaking up, as he pushed on Jac's wound, he then picked up the damp swab and wiped away the blood, then picking up the thread and needle and began to stitch up the lengthy wound.

Jac looked at him, touched at what he had said, "Really, After all the times that i've treated you?" Jac asked raising her eye brows,

"Yeah, Jac I love you, I always have and always will do! We are soul mates!" He replied wrapping his hands around Jac's as she looked at them, taking a deep breath.

"Jonny, I- I love you too! I don't know how I feel, these past few weeks have took there toll on me, I'm worn out..." Jac said, waffling her words, before Jonny interrupted her,

"Jac, i'm sorry for the past few weeks, i care about you, let me care for you I need you as much as you need me right now!"Jonny said, watching Jac as a Single tear drop fell and hit the floor...

**Hi, I am updating twice tonight**

**Thanks for all the suggestions, Jonny is still going over to Jacs tonight with Mo, that will be were they get together, **

**They may kiss in the next one before they leave theatre and Mo drives her home,**

**Again any suggestions are welcomed and valued**

**Please read and review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 14**

_..."Yeah, Jac I love you, I always have and always will do! We are soul mates!" He replied wrapping his hands around Jac's as she looked at them, taking a deep breath._

"_Jonny, I- I love you too! I don't know how I feel, these past few weeks have took there toll on me, I'm worn out..." Jac said, waffling her words, before Jonny interrupted her,_

"_Jac, i'm sorry for the past few weeks, i care about you, let me care for you I need you as much as you need me right now!"Jonny said, watching Jac as a Single tear drop fell and hit the floor..._

Jonny then finished off dressing Jac's wound, as she composed herself. Jac then lifted her hand to her stomach as the colour drained out of her skin, "Do you still feel sick?" Jonny asked, before grabbing a card board bowl and holding it to Jac's mouth, Jac nodded before throwing up in the bowl, "It's ok , it's ok!" Jonny said, soothingly grabbing a few tissues and wiping Jac's mouth, "Thanks, My stomach is killing me!" Jac said, breathing deeply as another wave of nausea came over her.

"Right, lets get you to x-ray and get these images done!" Jonny said, placing all the used equipment and sick bowl in the waste disposal bin. Jac eased herself off of the stool and steadied herself as she stood waiting for Jonny to wash his hands. "Ready?" He asked, linking his arm with Jac to support her as they walked out of the room in direction of radiology,

"You do know you're going to have to grovel loads more until we get back together don't you?" Jac said, weakly as she watched where she was walking, Jonny looked at her side profile, stunned as she said, '_get back together' _, "Wou-would you really get back with me?" Jonny asked, opening the double doors to the corridor,

"We will see what happens tonight, ahhhh!" Jac said, as the stomach cramps became a bit more tense, Jonny looked at Jac concerned, "Jac what's wrong, Do you feel sick again?" He asked, stopping where they were as Jac haunched over to try and ease the pain, "I need the bathroom, I feel terrible!" Jac said as Jonny lead them in the direction of the toilets at the other end of the corridor.

As they entered the bathroom, Jac walked into the disabled toilets because there was more room in them, and shut the door, "Don't lock the door, just in case you need me!"Jonny said, worried that she would collapse again, Jac scoffed, "Jonny, I am not leaving the door unlocked whilst I use the toilet, Now get out, it's embarrassing!" Jac said, hoping Jonny would get the hint that she didn't want him to hear what she was doing on the toilet, "Jac i've heard and seen alot worse than someone sitting on the toilet, now carrying on with what your doing!" He said refusing the leave her side.

As Jac sat down on the toilet, whatever was left in her system had left her body, "Ahhh, why does this stomach ache have to hurt as much!" Jac said, still experiencing bad cramps, Jonny then took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Eliot's number, "Right your going home, your not having the scan or x-ray, you need to go bed!" Jonny said, waiting for Eliot to answer his phone,

"Hello, Nurse Maconie, Is everything ok?" Eliot said, answering his phone

"Hello Professor Hope, I'm taking Jac home, She's experiencing bad stomach cramps and had threw up multiple times, i'll keep an eye on her if anything changes ill bring her straight it!" Jonny explained, still hearing little wimpers from Jac's cubicle as she tried to control her pain.

There was a small period of silence as Jonny waited for Eliot to reply to what he had just said, "Jonny, how is she now? And if theres any change bring her straight to Darwin not Keller!" Eliot asked,

"She's in the bathroom now, by theatre one, she's got diarrhoea and had been sick, I'm not sure whether she's eaten or not, i'll ask Mo!" Jonny whispered so Jac couldn't hear him.

"Ok, keep an eye on her, don't leave her on her own!" Eliot said before putting the phone down.

Suddenly Jac flushed the toilet and emerged from the cubicle, looking drained and pale as she walked up to the sink to wash her hands,

"How you feeling now?" Jonny asked knowing she probably felt worse than she did earlier, "I feel awful, my stomachs in agony and i think i've lost my mucas plug!" Jac said, slightly panicking. Jonny looked at her, trying not to panic. "Right lets get you home! And i'm stopping tonight not buts!" Jonny said, sternly as he lead Jac out of the bathroom, "I need to get my stuff! I have my bag and phone in my office!" Jac said.

"Ill call Mo, she's driving us home, I didn't bring my car today!" Jonny said, walking the pair towards the Lift, passing Jac his phone so she could call Mo, she unlocked his phone, still finding the picture of her 20 week scan, this made her smile, knowing that he wasn't lying when he said he cared about them both, she then dialled Mo's number and waited for her to answer...

**Back on the ward...**

Mo and Eliot were sitting in his office, chatting about a patient and child birth as Mo filled him in on the pain and emotions that came along with it, "Jac's not got long to go now, Jonny's just told me she's constantly throwing up and has had diarrhoea!" Eliot said, leaning back in his chair, looking at Mo who was slumped back on Jac's desk chair, "I Know she's been sick, she was like it all day yesterday, her back was killing her and she's had tonnes of shows! And she's been off her food, which is not like Jac at all, i think the last time she ate was last night, she had some hot chocolate earlier but not alot!" Mo informed Eliot.

A few seconds later, Mo's Phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that It was Jonny Mac,

"Hello Jonny Mac, hows it going?" Mo said, wondering How Jac was getting on,

"Hello Mo, it's Jac, Me and Jonny are gonna go home, are you still driving us? And can you bring down my bag and phone its on my desk!" Jonny asked, hoping that she hadn't forgotten,

"Oh Ok Jac i'm on my way, Meet me down in reception!" Mo said, jumping up grabbing Jac's bag and phone and leaping towards the door, "See you later prof!" Mo said, shutting the door behind her...

**Hi will probably update again tomorrow**

**Any ideas about what they should talk about that night?**

**Please read and review xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 15**

_... "Hello Mo, it's Jac, Me and Jonny are gonna go home, are you still driving us? And can you bring down my bag and phone its on my desk!" Jonny asked, hoping that she hadn't forgotten,_

"_Oh Ok Jac i'm on my way, Meet me down in reception!" Mo said, jumping up grabbing Jac's bag and phone and leaping towards the door, "See you later prof!" Mo said, shutting the door behind her..._

Mo then made her way quickly to the locker room, quickly grabbing her belongings and sprinting towards the lift, impatiently waiting for it to arrive at the floor that she was standing at, moments later it had arrived and she quickly jumped in.

Jonny and Jac were steadily making their way down the stairs, stopping every so often when Jac felt sick or had a Braxton hick. As soon as they reached the ground floor, Jac remembered that she drove her car in that morning and didn't want to leave it at the hospital, "Oh Crap, I cant leave my car hear, Serena will blow her nut!" Jac said, knowing that Serena hadn't been in the best of moods just recently, Jonny looked at Jac, puzzled as to why she was panicking about her car, "Jac, you have bigger things to worry about at the minute, anyway I'm sure Serena will understand your situation considering your due to give birth any minute!, I'll speak to Eliot and tell him to break it to her gently!" Jonny said, leading Jac over to a free table in the coffee shop, whilst they waited for Mo.

5 minutes later Mo emerged from out of the packed lift and headed over to the pair who were sitting down in the coffee shop, "Ready? Sorry I was late me and Professor Hope got carried away talking about a patient!" Mo said, towering over the couple as she tried to catch her breath.

Jac then hauled herself up, feeling slightly light headed as she stood tall, Jonny and Mo held on to her, giving her some support while she got her balance back before they made their way towards the car park.

After a slow walk to Mo's care, Jonny opened Jac's door and held it open for her as she climbed in, closing it once she was seated, Mo and Jonny then climbed into their seats and began their journey to Jac's place.

During the 15 minute journey, Jonny religiously looked over at Jac, making sure that she was ok, that she was comfortable, he then noticed how pale she was, making her cuts and bruise that were located above her right eye more obvious, "How are you feeling now? Still feel sick?" Jonny asked, as she sat there worryingly quiet, knowing that usually when someone else was driving she would nag and back seat drive, kicking up a fuss over nothing. Jac turned and looked at Jonny and nodded, before replacing her chin on her hands that were resting on the window edge on the door.

Minutes later Jac brought her hand to her mouth, as though she was going to be sick, "Mo, pull over!" Jonny said, as Mo quickly tried to pull into free space on the side of the verge. Once she came to a standstill, Jac swung open her door and threw up on to the ground, luckily it was beginning to get dark and the roads were pretty quiet, so no one saw what she was doing.

Once she had finished, she sat herself up and closed the door and leant her head back, resting it on the head rest behind her, "Better?" Jonny said, trying to cheer her up, but instead earning himself a sarcastic glare. Mo then resumed driving slowly, as she approached the junction that she needed to exit on, "How long until we are at mine?" Jac asked, wondering why it was taking so long to get to her flat, when it only took her 10 minutes on a good day, "We are nearly there, a couple more minutes maybe!" Mo answered as she pulled into Jac's street.

Mo then cruised down the street in search for Jac's flat, forgetting what number it was, "What number was your flat again?" Mo asked, still looking for the features that she remembered from the last time she was there, "It's number 35!" Jac answered, half heartedly as she stared out of the window, thinking that this could be one of the last times that she drives into this street before she becomes a mother.

Moments later, Mo found herself pulling into Jac's driveway, "We are home!" Mo said, cutting the engine and opening her door, Jac jumped out as quickly as she could and waddled slowly towards her front door, as Jonny and Mo grabbed the bags that they brought for their stay at the consultants place. Jac then opened the door and headed in direction of the bathroom, as she was still experiencing stomach cramps and nausea.

Mo and Jonny then came strolling through the door, placing their bags down onto Jac's front room table, they then stood their looking around for the pregnant consultant who seemed to have disappeared, "Jac? Where are you?" Jonny shouted, walking around the spacious flat, "I'm in the bathroom, I'll be erm 5 minutes!" She replied, not wanting to broadcast to them her bowel movements and that she was vomiting.

As she sat there in silence, she thought about the past 9 months, remembering that moment when Mr T had told her that she was pregnant, even though she thought that it would never happen, knowing that since she got diagnosed with endometriosis she knew the chances of getting pregnant were slim. She then thought back to when she was 5 months pregnant, remembering Mo nagging her to get all the stuff for the baby, be prepared for when she arrived, joking that she would be doing last minutes shopping for dummy's just as her waters broke. She then found herself laughing at the ridiculous pre natal class that her and Jonny went to, swearing that the only reason why she went was because she want to do what normal parents do.

After remembering all the good times, she couldn't help but find herself going over all the bad things that happened during the pregnancy, one of them being Bonnie, she knew as soon as she saw her and Jonny together that something was going to happen, she could sense it as she stood in that doorway when they were both having a laugh and a joke with those over bearing women who were dressed to the nines as they came straight from a wedding, and the moment when she finally agreed to him moving in with her, throwing her spare flat keys to him, for him to leave them on her desk at the end of his shift, as he walked off with her to the pub for a catch up...

**Hi im gonna try and do two updates tonight, im in the mood for writing but ill see,**

**I wont be updating as much this week as im back to work and its gonna be mad but i will try**

**Please read and review xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 16**

_... After remembering all the good times, she couldn't help but find herself going over all the bad things that happened during the pregnancy, one of them being Bonnie, she knew as soon as she saw her and Jonny together that something was going to happen, she could sense it as she stood in that doorway when they were both having a laugh and a joke with those over bearing women who were dressed to the nines as they came straight from a wedding, and the moment when she finally agreed to him moving in with her, throwing her spare flat keys to him, for him to leave them on her desk at the end of his shift, as he walked off with her to the pub for a catch up..._

After sitting on the cold, tiled floor for a minute, trying to erase all of these bad thoughts from her mind, Jac held on to the hand rail which was located next to the sink and pulled herself up to her feet, moving herself in front of the mirror so she could look at her reflection. As she stood up, another Braxton hick arrived, shooting a pain across the lower part of her abdomen, causing her to lean over, clutching onto her stomach as she did so, trying to bite her tongue so she didn't make a noise. A few seconds later the moment passed and she continued with what she was doing. She then turned around and flushed the toilet and washed her hands before exiting the bathroom.

Minutes later she walked slowly into the living room, where Jonny and Mo were sat on the sofa and chairs, drinking a cup of tea that they had made, "Made you a hot chocolate, just the way you like it!" Jonny said, pointing at the mug on the table, "Thank you!" Jac answered as she walked over to the spare space on the sofa and lowered herself down.

"So, what shall we talk about first?" Jonny asked, taking a sip out of his cup, hoping that someone would answer, Mo looked at the pair, awkwardly not knowing where to put herself, "I'll just go in to the kitchen!" Mo said, as she started to get up,  
"No you can stay, I think we should talk about us first, What we want from each other, how we are going to make this work!" Jac answered, wrapping her arms around her bump, twiddling her thumbs as she did so.

Jonny looked at Mo, who gestured for him to start the conversation quickly before she changed her mind.  
"Well, ok I want you to know and understand that I will always be with you no matter what happens, i'm with you one hundred percent of the way Jac, all I want is for you to let me in!" Jonny explained, looking back at Mo for reassurance throughout, as Jac sat there still looking at her bump.

"I Know you will be, it's drilled into my mind! I just want you to know that you don't need to know what i'm doing every minute of every day Jonny, I love you but it's suffocating, we need some space every now and again!" Jac said, looking up at him, as he sat there nodding at what she was saying,

"If that's what you want then that's ok with me, you need to let me in when your hurt or upset Jac, You need to let me care for you when your ill or in pain, that's all I want to do care for you and now for our baby!" Jonny said, starting to get emotional as he spoke about Jac and their baby.

Jac sat there nodding, before looking down at her bump again, "Mo could you give us a minute please?" She asked politely, as Jonny looked at Mo worried about what Jac was going to disclose to him, "Sure, I'll be in the kitchen!" Mo said as she picked up her cup and made her way to the kitchen.

Jonny turned himself around so he was facing Jac, he then took her hands and wrapped his around them, feeling that they were cold as ice, "What's wrong, you can tell me right!" Jonny asked, getting worried about how quiet she was being,

"Jonny, i'm scared, i'm scared that you'll do it again, that you'll leave me and the baby, and break my heart again, I don't think i could go through that again, in fact I know I can't!" Jac said, letting a few tears escape as she spoke.

Jonny looked at her, lovingly and happy that she opened up to him about her fears, "Jac, I promise you that I will never do anything like this again, I will never hurt you or our daughter, I love you both, and I know that I have a long way to go until you let me in again and I understand that, but I need you to trust me Jac!" Jonny said, also getting emotional as he saw Jac's tears now streaming down her face and splashing onto her bump,

"Now, lets stop them tears, you'll exhaust yourself when it comes to giving birth!" Jonny said, using his sleeve to wipe the tears away from Jac's face and pulling her in for a hug as he finished.

As Jonny wrapped his arms around her, Jac, wriggled around to get comfortable , feeling much calmer and happier now that she was safely wrapped in his arms, hearing his heart thudding fast against his chest, as the adrenalin of the conversation began to pump.

"Jac, I love you!" Jonny said, as Jac sniffled against his chest, Jac lay there, frozen, hearing those familiar words that she heard months ago coming back with more meaning after what they had just spoke about.

"I- I love you too Jonny, I love you too!" Jac replied, letting out a deep breath as she began to relax,

"Mo, its safe to come in now!" Jonny shouted, giving their friend the go ahead to re enter the room.

Moments later Mo entered the room armed with a tray filled with tea and hot chocolate, to find Jac and Jonny cuddled up together and neither of them showing any signs of resistance. "Are we all sorted now?" Mo asked as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat herself down on the chair.

Jac and Jonny looked at each other, their eyes still red and puffy due to the tears that were shead during the chat.

"Yes, we are sorted but I need to sort out my birth plan and a few other things!" Jac said, raising the conversation about the baby up...

**Hi, so I'll probably update this again Wednesday or one night before that, depending on how many things i have to do for work.**

**Any suggestions welcome, baby names, birthing plan, people who should be present at the birth ? **

**Please read and review **

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 17**

_..._ Moments later Mo entered the room armed with a tray filled with tea and hot chocolate, to find Jac and Jonny cuddled up together and neither of them showing any signs of resistance. "Are we all sorted now?" Mo asked as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat herself down on the chair. Jac and Jonny looked at each other, their eyes still red and puffy due to the tears that were shed during the chat. "Yes, we are sorted but I need to sort out my birth plan and a few other things!" Jac said, raising the conversation about the baby up...

Mo looked at Jac, raising her eye brows at her lack of preparation for the baby, "Your leaving that a bit late ain't ya? What did you think you had to plan it when it came to actually being in labour!" Mo said sarcastically as she chuckled slightly. Jac looked up at her, slightly hurt as she held on to her stomach, rubbing it gently to try and ease the increasing pain that was emerging, stricken with worry about the birthing process.

"Well I never got round to it, I have an idea of what I want when the time comes!" Jac replied quietly, before focussing on her breathing. Jonny then wrapped his arm around Jac's shoulder, squeezing it gently, giving her some reassurance that things will be ok. Mo took this as her opportunity to quiz the mother to be about what she wants when it comes to the labour process.

"So, pain relief?" Mo asked, crossing her arms and slumping back into the sofa,

"Gas and Air, maybe an epidural if it's too bad!" Jac replied, gritting her teeth and the dull pain submerged into a sharp stabbing pain stretching across her lower abdomen.

"Birthing Partner!" Mo said, leaning forward slightly so she could hear the consultant clearly,

"Jonny of course, Suppose you could wait outside if needs be! Oh and I don't want that snooty midwife, Jean Rimini, she gets on my wick!" Jac ordered, relaxing slighty as the pain started to dull down.

"Aww I'm touched! Have you packed your Hospital bag yet?" Mo questioned, loving the fact that Jac had an answer for everything that was being thrown at her.

"Yes Mo, it's in my bedroom, go take a look if you need to!" Jac snapped, Mo and Jonny could see that she was getting groggy and uncomfortable as she fidgeted around on the sofa trying to get comfortable.

Mo didn't take Jac's snappy remark to heart, knowing what she was going through as she had experienced child birth before.

As the two women continued to talk about the hospital stay and birthing process, Jonny kept switching looks from Mo to Jac, flicking in between as they both took turns to talk.

"I'll Write this down shall I!" Jonny said grabbing the note pad and pen from underneath Jac's coffee table. Jac then had another sudden urge to go to the toilet, she quickly jumped up and waddled as fast as she could towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, "Jac, You ok?" Jonny shouted, jumping at every time she made a slight movement.

As Jac shut the door, she sat down and let gravity take its course, letting out a loud groan as the stomach cramps became intense, Seconds later a firm knock appeared at the door, "Jac, is everything ok, Let me in!" Jonny ordered, worried and scared about Jac being in pain all alone, "Jonny, i'm fine, give me a minute.

Moments later Jac cleaned herself up and flushed the toilet, instantly indicating to Jonny that he could come in, Jac had just finished washing her hands, when another wave of nausea struck her, quickly leaning over the toilet bowl and throwing up, Jonny knelt down beside her, tucking her long, shiny red locks behind her ears and rubbing her back gently, "Come on, it's ok!" Jonny said, in a soothing tone as Jac continued to vomit.

Once she had finished, Jonny wiped her mouth and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly as she rested her head on his chest, Jonny noticed how hot she was feeling, even though all she was wearing was a thin t-shirt and a pair of leggings. "How about we get you something to eat?" Jonny said, knowing that Jac would need all the energy that she could get for when she gives birth,

"If you say Chicken soup then don't bother, anyway i'm not hungry!" Jac said, laughing about Jonny's theory about chicken soup. Jonny let out a small laugh as he helped Jac up to her feet,

"Jac you need to eat! When was the last time you had something to eat?" Jonny asked, not willing to give up until she eats something. Jac looked at Jonny, throwing him an evil glare, "Jonny, I'm not hungry, I'm constantly throwing up and have a feeling i'm going to be glued to that toilet most of the night so No!" Jac snapped, again Jonny didn't take this heart as Mo had pre warned him that this would happen in labour.

"Right come with me!" Jonny said, guiding her into the kitchen area, sitting her down on a stool as soon as they had reached it. He then put a couple of slices of bread in to the toaster and pushed the buttons down, before walking over to the fridge to grab the juice out, Jac watched on, amazed at Jonny's will power and strength for not taking no for an answer,

"You don't give up do you!" Jac said, knowing that Jonny will not let her leave before she has had something to eat,

"Nope, as I said i'm gonna care for ya!" Jonny said, passing her the glass of juice, before turning around to butter the toast. Jac sat there smiling as she took a sip out of her juice, watching his every move.

Jonny then turned around, passing Jac the toast before sitting next to her on the empty stool, Mo then came walking through into the kitchen area to meet the pair,

"How you feeling now Jac?" She asked, leaning against the worktop,

"Not great, i'm in agony with my stomach, these cramps are excruciating!" She said holding onto her stomach, staring at the toast that was in front of her, the thought of eating it making her sick, but knew where Mo and Jonny were coming from.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, see if I can sleep of this stomach ache!" Jac said, getting up off of the stool and taking her juice to her room, Jonny looked on as she made her way into the room, "I'll be in, in a moment!" Jonny shouted just before she walked into the room, "We are not sleeping together, you can sleep on the floor!" Jac shouted back as she slammed the door.

Jonny looked at Mo, who was still leaning against the worktop, "Listen Jonny, she's gonna be grouchy and she's probably annoyed about your fling with Bonnie, give her time, she's going through a lot!" Mo said, trying to reassure and cheer Jonny as he looked hurt.

"Your right, she's in pain and I was an idiot, but she needs me!" Jonny said, looking a lot more happy and reassured than before.

10 minutes later Jonny made his excuses and the pair called it a night...

**Hi,**

**Im going to make Jac seem vulnerable and open up more in the next chapter,**

**I think i might write about Jac going into labour at the end of the next chapter but we shall see where i get to !  
Please read and review xx**

**Any suggestions welcome !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 18**

_... Jonny looked at Mo, who was still leaning against the worktop, "Listen Jonny Bonnie, give her time, she's going through a lot!" Mo said, trying to reassure and cheer Jonny as he looked hurt. "Your right, she's in pain and I was an idiot, she's gonna be grouchy and she's probably annoyed about your fling with, but she needs me!" Jonny said, looking a lot more happy and reassured than before.10 minutes later Jonny made his excuses and the pair called it a night..._

Jonny then approached Jac's bedroom, entering with caution, knowing that she is feeling groggy and uncomfortable, he walked in to find that she had already fallen asleep on her side with her arms wrapped around her bump, with her knee's up as much as she could possibly get them.

Jonny then saw the spare quilt and pillows slumped on to the floor next to the bed, presuming that was were he would be sleeping tonight, so he took off his shirt and trousers and laid out his quilts and pillows out across the floor and settles down for the night.

**One hour later ...**

Jonny had been in a deep sleep for about half an hour, after convincing himself that he should stay awake just in case Jac needed him during the night. Suddenly Jac had awoken with the familiar pain running through her stomach and pelvis, letting out a loud groan as the pain became more intense, Jonny then stirred slightly, but quickly settled down and made a loud snoring sound.

Jac then pulled herself up, so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly trying to avoid causing anymore pain. as the pain began to subside a little, she pulled herself up to her feet, as she stood up straight, she felt the pressure in her pelvis increase, the feeling of the baby's head locking into place ready for the birthing process, she then stood there for a minute, as the pain began to build up again, knowing that the cramps that she was experiencing was because she needed to empty her bowels.

She then started to make her way to the bathroom, her legs swaying as she took each step, she knew that her legs could give way at any moment but felt to embarrassed to shout Jonny up for help, so she carried on, grabbing on of the cupboards and drawers to help her along her way.

Half way through the usually 2 minute walk to the bathroom, the pain had become unbearable, stopping her in her tracks as she stood and gripped her stomach, the tears then began to fall, crashing as they hit the ground, before they came thicker and faster. Moments later she lost her balance, as she tried to ease the pain, causing her to fall to the ground, still gripping on to her stomach, making a loud thud as she landed.

"Ahh, Jonny, Jonny!" Jac screamed, instantly waking Jonny up with a fright, he quickly jumped out of his make shift bed, only in his boxer shorts and ran over to Jac's side  
"Jac, what happened?, everythings ok, Jonny's here... lets get you up!" Jonny said, scooping her into his arms and walking her slowly to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom, Jac buried her head into Jonny's chest, listening to his heart beat, thudding ten to the dozen as he carried her to the bathroom. Jonny could feel the heat coming off of Jac as he entered the bathroom. Jonny then placed Jac on to her feet, looking away as she pulled her pyjama bottoms down and sat on the toilet,

"Please wait outside, this is humiliating enough without you having to listen to me on the toilet!"Jac said still crying as all the emotions escaped her body at once.

Jonny nodded his head and released his grip from her hand and waited outside,

"I'm not shutting the door, I need to know your ok!" Jonny said, sliding down the wall before he was sitting down on the ground, he then quickly glanced down at his watch, which he must have forgotten to take off before he went to bed, and looked at the time, realising that it was just after midnight.

Jac had finished what she was doing in the bathroom now and flushed the toilet, Jonny quickly shot up and he re entered the bathroom, to find the weak and pale consultant leaning against the hand basin, as she tried to control her breathing,

"Jac's what's wrong? Have your water's broken?" Jonny asked, seeing the fear and panic in Jac's eyes as she turned to face him

"No they haven't... I've just had a big show and ... and pressure, i have pressure in my pelvis!" Jac replied, as the pain began to dull down now she had emptied her bowels, managing to straighten herself up and letting out a loud sigh.

"Right, lets get you back to bed, your gonna need all your energy for when the time comes, i'll go get you some diaoralyte and a drink!" Jonny said, wrapping his arms around her back to support her as they made their way back to the bedroom,

"And im sleeping in your bed, you might get some sleep if you have someone in there with you! No buts!" Jonny insisted as they left the bathroom, Jac didn't have the energy to argue back so she nodded in agreement.

5 minutes later, the pair emerged into Jac's bedroom after a slow walk back, Jonny then guided Jac in to bed, before turning around to get her the diaoralyte and drink, he quickly picked up his phone before exiting the room.

A few minutes later, Jonny had finished making the drinks and was placing the empty sachet in the bin when he decided to call someone for help and advice, he then scrolled through his phone until he found the number he was looking for and dialled the number. A few seconds later a voice answered the phone in the form of Mr T

"_Jonny Mac, is everything ok!"_ Mr T said, yawning as he woke himself up properly,

"Hi Mr T, Im sorry about calling so late, but it's Jac, I think she's in full blown labour, she' getting lots of stomach cramps that last for 5 or 10 minutes at a time and she's having diarrhoea, her water's haven't broken yet, I don't know what to do, shes in agony!" Jonny explained, panicking as he felt that he was at a loss.

Mr T paused for a minute to process the information that he had just been given,

"_Right, it sounds like she's possibly starting to contract, but she wont be too far dilated just yet, I suggest you use hot water bottle to ease the pressure in her back and pelvis and try and get her to rest, if she becomes increasingly uncomfortable or worse bring her in, give me a call and ill meet you there!" _ Mr T replied, hoping this would put Jonny's mind at ease for the time being.

"Ok Mr T thanks and again i'm sorry for waking you!" Jonny replied before they both put the phone down.

Jonny then grabbed the hot water bottles from out of the bathroom and filled them with the remainder of hot water in the kettle and took them straight into Jac in the bedroom, who was fidgeting around as she couldn't get comfortable...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, im sorry if it seems confusing or rushed,**

**I did intend on making Jac emotional and vulnerable in this chapter**

**Please read and review,**

**Suggestions welcome xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 19**

_... "Right, it sounds like she's possibly starting to contract, but she wont be too far dilated just yet, I suggest you use hot water bottle to ease the pressure in her back and pelvis and try and get her to rest, if she becomes increasingly uncomfortable or worse bring her in, give me a call and ill meet you there!" Mr T replied, hoping this would put Jonny's mind at ease for the time being._

"_Ok Mr T thanks and again i'm sorry for waking you!" Jonny replied before they both put the phone down._

_Jonny then grabbed the hot water bottles from out of the bathroom and filled them with the remainder of hot water in the kettle and took them straight into Jac in the bedroom, who was fidgeting around as she couldn't get comfortable..._

He then briskly walked into the room, and placed the warm hot water bottles, one on Jac's lower abdomen and the other resting against the base of her back, he then climbed into bed, gently trying not to move around too much, pulling the quilt cover over him as he got comfortable. Jac then wriggled towards Jonny, so she was closer to him, she snuggled up to him, burying her head in his chest and breathing calmly as the hot water bottles eased the pain that she was experiencing.

"Jonny... please don't leave me, please stay here!" Jac said, exhausted and weak, Jonny sat there, with a lump in his throat, trying to not well up as the lack of sleep was catching up with them both, he gently squeezed her and wrapped his arms around her,

"Jac i'm not going anywhere!" Jonny said, before looking down at Jac and realising that she had finally fallen asleep, he then gently kissed her on her head and settled down for a few hours.

**The next morning...**

It was 7.00 o clock in the morning, after a restless and interrupted night sleep. Jonny had been awake for the last few hours, refusing to go back to sleep, too scared that Jac would need him and he wouldn't wake up, knowing he was a deep sleeper. He had been watching her every breath and movement throughout the night and spending most of the night in the bathroom with her, rubbing her back and just chatting about random stuff.

After 5 minutes of staring into thin air, Jac began to wriggle around in Jonny's arm's before he released her from his clutch and watched as she made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself, Jonny quickly jumped up and followed her in, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly as she sat down on the toilet,

"How you feeling this morning beautiful?" Jonny said, rubbing her hand and looking into her pale and distant looking eyes, Jac looked up at him, her eyes red and blood shot and her skin as white as a sheet,

"I feel numb! I think i've become immune to the pain!" She joked, pressing her other hand into her lower back as their little girl was pressing against her spine. Jonny let out a little laugh, happy that she was feeling slightly better, but knew she was still in quite a bit of pain.

"Have you had anymore contractions?" Jonny asked, still looking into her emerald green eyes, she then nodded gently, before speaking,

"About half hour ago, my waters haven't broken either!" Jac said, standing herself up, pulling her trousers and underwear up and flushing the toilet before washing her hands,

"I'm going to run you a nice hot bath, try and ease that back pain!" Jonny said, turning the tap on in the bath tub and putting some bubble bath liquid in, he then quickly walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a clean set of pyjamas and underwear and returned back to the bathroom with them.

"Here you go!" Jonny said, placing the clothes on to the rail and giving Jac a hand to take her top off, he then turned off the tap and checked the temperature of the water, before helping Jac step into the bath and lowering her into the spacious bath. Jac let out a little groan as the water hit her skin,

"Jonny will you get in with me, I don't want to be on my own!" Jac said, quietly as she tried to relax herself. Jonny then shut the door completely and began to take his pyjamas off,

"Sure sweetheart, Dont worry about a thing!" Jonny said, pulling of his underwear and climbing into the other end of the bath, "Oooo this is lovely!" He added as he sat back and massaged Jac's swollen feet.

The pair then sat there in silence for a moment, as another contraction was building up, Jonny then sat forward and gently rubbed Jac's hard bump as the contraction began to take hold of her body, counting how long the contraction was lasting and figuring out how long apart it was from the last one. Jac sat there trying to control her breathing, moving around, in hope it would help shift the contraction,

"Do you want to go to the hospital and get checked out? I can call Mr T!" Jonny asked, noticing that the contraction was easing of as Jac relaxed herself.

"No, they'll only send me back here, i'm not progressed enough!" Jac said lowering herself into the water. Jonny looked at her, knowing she needed to be checked over, but followed her wishes.

10 minutes later, Jonny hoisted himself up out of the bath and wrapped himself in his clean bath towel, before turning back to help Jac get up out of the now luke warm water, he supported her weight as she stepped out of the bath and wrapped her in her bath towel and pulling her into a cuddle.

"Do you feel better now?" Jonny asked, feeling how hot Jac felt as she placed her head on his chest,

"A little, i've just got the pressure in my back!" Jac replied, pulling herself away from Jonny before picking up her clothes and walked towards the door, Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door,

"Hello, it's Mo, How are you both doing?" Mo asked, speaking loudly as she waited on the other side of the door,

"We're both ok, Jac's just very uncomfortable!" Jonny replied, after seeing Jac's face go and bright shade of red.

"Ok, ill go and make us some breakfast!" Mo replied before skipping off to the kitchen.

Jac and Jonny then emerged from the bathroom and walked straight into Jac's bedroom to get changed.

10 minutes later, the pair walked into the living area where Mo was sat munching on her toast and flicking through the channels, Jac then lowered herself onto one of the sofas placing a cushion underneath her to try and make it more comfortable, as Jonny sat next to her.

"Morning Mo, I hope we didn't keep you awake last night, Jac had a bad night with these labour pains!" Jonny said, taking a sip out of his cup of tea and picking up a slice of toast.

"Nah i didn't hear you if im honest, i slept like a baby!" Mo replied, churpy and happy.

Jac sat there, looking into thin air as a unusual feeling swept through her lower abdomen, seconds later another contraction stuck her, "Ahhh!" Jac screamed silently, clutching on to her stomach,

Jonny and Mo looked at Jac, at a loss of what to do, Jonny then grabbed Jac's hand and allowing her to squeeze it during the contraction. Seconds later the unusual feeling became more intense before a splurge of warm liquid escaped her body, soaking into her pyjamas and the cushion,

Jac hung her head down in embarrassment, using her other hand to cover her face,

"Jac, Jac it's ok don't worry, everyone has accidents!" Jonny said, not realising that she hadn't wet herself,

Jac looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Jonny, I haven't wet myself, my waters have just broken!" Jac said...

**Hi,**

**I will try and update again today,**

**Im gonna do a couple of chapters for the labour, one for the birth and then just see where I go from there, maybe Bonnie could come back to the hospital when Jac and Jonny are bonding with their little girl**

**And i chose a name all will be revealed soon ! xx**

**Please read and review : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 20**

_... Jonny and Mo looked at Jac, at a loss of what to do, Jonny then grabbed Jac's hand and allowing her to squeeze it during the contraction. Seconds later the unusual feeling became more intense before a splurge of warm liquid escaped her body, soaking into her pyjamas and the cushion, Jac hung her head down in embarrassment, using her other hand to cover her face, "Jac, Jac it's ok don't worry, everyone has accidents!" Jonny said, not realising that she hadn't wet herself, Jac looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Jonny, I haven't wet myself, my waters have just broken!" Jac said..._

Jonny looked at Jac panicked, knowing that this moment was coming but couldn't quite put his finger on where and when it would happen,

"Err, ok right, lets um go and get you changed, Mo could you call Mr T and ask him to meet us at the hospital, tell him her contractions are now 15- 20 minutes apart and her waters have broken!" Jonny requested, as he picked Jac up and carried her to the bedroom, as she rested her head on his shoulder, still embarrassed at what had just happened.

Mo then picked up the cushion, holding the corner before dumping it into the washing machine and giving it a thorough wash, she then picked up her phone and dialled Mr T's number,

"_Hello, Mo is everything ok?" _Mr T asked, knowing that she was stopping at Jac's with Jonny and Jac

"Hello Mr T, Jonny has asked me to call you and say could you meet him and Jac at the hospital, Jac's water's broke about 5 minutes ago and her contractions are 15-20 minutes apart, she's pretty uncomfortable aswell!" Mo explained, using her fingers to check off everything that she needed to tell Mr T,

"Ok, tell him to bring her straight up to maternity and ill get her a side room ready!, I'll see you in a bit!" Mr T said before hanging up the phone.

**Back in the bedroom...**

Jac had just got dressed into another clean pair of pyjama's and sat herself on the bed, bracing herself as she knew that she was due another contraction in the next 5 minutes. Jonny was frantically running around the bedroom, packing a few things for Jac and the baby to take to the hospital,

"Jonny, could you calm the hell down! Your making me feel dizzy!" Jac said nervously, trying to lighten the mood. Jonny put the last of the things into the bag and placed it next to Jac, "We need to get all this ready, we should have packed this ages ago!" Jonny replied, before kneeling down in front of Jac and put her slippers on to her feet as she could no longer reach her feet, due to the massive bump that had grew over the past 8 and half months.

"Right come on, lets get you in the car!" Jonny said, scooping up Jac in his arms and supporting her as they walked into the hallway,

"Mo would you mind driving us please, I need to sit in the back with Jac!" Jonny added as he saw her putting on her shoes in the living area,

"One step ahead of ya Jonny Mac, I was gonna drive you anyway... and Mr T said just take her straight up to Maternity and he will get you both a side room, I'll go and sort out her maternity leave with Eliot and Guy!" Mo said walking up to the pair with a spring in her step,

"She is here you know!... Ahhhh!" Jac said, doubling over in pain as the another contraction had arrived as she had predicted, Jac began to rub her back, briskly to help her through the next few minutes.

After the contraction finished, Jac composed herself and wiped the beads of sweat away from her forehead,

"Eliot, can someone tell Eliot, I promised I would let him know! And Sacha!" Jac said, panicking that she wouldn't get the chance to tell them. Jonny and Mo nodded and helped guide Jac out to the car, as they got to the car, Jonny lowered her into the car as Mo locked the door and jumped in to the drivers seat. Jonny then shut Jac's door and jumped into the other passenger side next to Jac and fastened their seat belts,

"We ready!" Mo said starting the engine and putting the car into reverse as she backed out of the driveway before speeding off down the road in direction of the hospital.

**15 minutes later...**

Mo had just parked into the closest parking space to the hospital entrance and undone her seatbelt, as did Jonny, Jonny then looked at Jac, wondering why she wasn't budging and undoing her seat belt,

"Jac come on Mr T is waiting to examine you!" Jonny said, looking confused as she sat there awaiting the pain that was about to arrive, Jonny then clicked as he checked his watch, "Oh, your due another contraction aint you!" Jonny added.

Moments later the contraction had arrived, ripping through her body, as she let out loud groans and breaths to try and help her cope with the pain, Mo then opened her door and climbed out,

"I'll just go and fetch a wheelchair from reception!" She said, before jogging towards the front entrance!

By the time she had arrived back to the car the contraction had finished, Jac had managed to climb out of the car and lean herself against the side of the car. "Here you are, sit in this!" Mo said, parking the wheelchair front facing Jac as Jonny lowered her into it.

"Pass me my phone please Jonny!" Jac asked, holding out her hand as Jonny rummaged through the bag to find her iphone, seconds later he grabbed it from the bottom of the bag and handed it to her,

"Who are you calling, may I ask?" Jonny said, intrigued as to why she wanted her phone when she was about to give birth,

"I'm going to call Eliot and Sacha before I have another contraction!" She said, scrolling through her phone contacts,

"Dont worry about that now Jac i'll tell him when I pop up to Darwin!" Mo said, causing Jac to stop what she was doing as they entered the reception area and waited outside the lift...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**Any suggestions that you have, please write them in the review box, all suggestions welcome**

**I probably wont be updating as much this week as i have work and am going London Saturday, i will try and do some at night,**

**Please read and review xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 21**

_... "Pass me my phone please Jonny!" Jac asked, holding out her hand as Jonny rummaged through the bag to find her iphone, seconds later he grabbed it from the bottom of the bag and handed it to her, "Who are you calling, may I ask?" Jonny said, intrigued as to why she wanted her phone when she was about to give birth, "I'm going to call Eliot and Sacha before I have another contraction!" She said, scrolling through her phone contacts, "Dont worry about that now Jac i'll tell him when I pop up to Darwin!" Mo said, causing Jac to stop what she was doing as they entered the reception area and waited outside the lift..._

5 minutes later the lift had arrived on to the maternity floor, as soon as the doors opened they were all met by a cluster of expectant mums waiting to be seen by their midwives. After bustling and trying to avoid a crash, they had made it through to the reception area where a familiar and grumpy looking midwife was frantically looking though the computer and cursing to herself at how she was going to get all of the women seen, Jonny cautiously approached the reception desk and placed his hands on the desk as Mo wheeled Jac over to a quieter area of the ward,

"Hello, I'm Jonny Maconie, Can you point me in the direction of labour and delivery please, my girlfriend is in labour! Mr Thompson sent us up here!" Jonny asked, knowing the chance that the annoyed looking little midwife could snap back at him.

"Hello, but I am too busy for Mr Thompson to be sending whoever he likes up here, you'll just have to wait like all these other ladies!" She replied, not taking her eyes off of the computer, Jac overheard the conversation and hauled herself up on and slowly walked over to the reception area, before her next contraction was due, as soon as she got there, Jonny took hold of her, giving her a concerned look,

"You should be in your...!" Jonny said, before Jac started to snap at the midwife,

"Listen, Ms rimini, I am In labour, my waters broke half an hour ago and I demand you send me to Labour and delivery, Do you want me to call Guy?" Jac snapped, earning herself an alarmed and quite frankly a frightened look off of the shocked midwife, who for once was speechless. Jonny stood there, his jaw dropping to the floor , as he saw how terrified the midwife looked as Jac spoke.

"Thought not, now where is it!" Jac said, as Mo wheeled the wheelchair over for Jac to sit back down,

"You go through the double doors and turn left!" The startled midwife said, pointing in direction of the double doors to her left,

"Thank you!" Jac said as she sat down in the wheel chair as the beginnings of the next contraction started. Jonny and Mo then began to walk towards the double door, letting out a small giggle, finding it highly amusing that Jac could be rude and funny at the same time,

"Jac, I think you traumatised that poor midwife for life!" Jonny said, still laughing as he pushed the doors open for Mo to wheel her through them. Jac sat there speechless for a moment as she tried to control her breathing during the contraction, Jonny walked close by her, taking hold of one of her hands, allowing her to squeeze it as and when she needed to.

"I... don't care... she's obnoxious and ... annoying!" Jac replied, pausing throughout as the pain shot through her lower abdomen, Jonny looked at his watch and worked out the timings between this contraction and the last one,

"There getting closer together, that was 11 minutes apart!" Jonny said looking at Mo and Jac, somewhat excited at the fact that he was going to be a father in the matter of hours. Mo looked back at him, smiling at how happy her best friend was.

A few moments later, the trio arrived at the empty looking labour and delivery ward, Mo wheeled Jac up to the desk as Jonny began to talk to the receptionist,

"Hello, how can I help?" the midwife asked, stopping what she was doing to attend to the group,

"Hello, My names Jonny Maconie, I've brought my girlfriend in, her waters broke about 45 minutes ago, Mr T asked us to bring her straight up here!" Jonny said, calmly as Mo and Jac were chatting about the birthing process.

"Ok, I remember Mr Thompson saying we have a delivery coming in, is it Jac Naylor?" The kind looking midwife asked as she scrolled through her computer notes, looking for a room to allocate to the parents to be.

"Yes, Jac Naylor!" Jonny said, confirming what the midwife had asked, before the midwife walked around from behind the desk and joining them at the front,

"Would you like to follow me, Mr Thompson will be with you shortly, I'll be your midwife, My names Alex!" Alex said kindly as she began to lead them in direction of their labour suite.

Jac looked up at Jonny cautiously, unsure and uncomfortable at the thought of someone she didn't know, examining her and seeing all her body parts, Jonny looked back, winking at her before mouthing, _'Everythings gonna be fine!" _ he then took her hand and held it tightly for the whole walk to the room.

Moments later, they reached the room, located at the end of the long and narrow looking corridor, Alex opened the door and walked in, holding the door whilst Mo wheeled Jac in.  
"Ok, so this is your room, the bathroom is through there, there's entinox at the end of the bed, if you need anything else just give us a buzz on this and someone will be with you as soon as they can!" Alex said, writing down in the notes at the end of the bed about Jac admission and details. Jonny helped Jac get up out of the chair and guided her over to the bed, gently sitting her down before swinging her legs around so she was sitting comfortably.

"Here's the birthing plan!" Jonny said, rummaging through the large, overflowing hospital bag that he had packed, immediately passing it to the midwife, who gratefully took it and had a look through.

"Thanks Jonny! I'll be back in a giffy, i'll go and page Mr Thompson to tell him that you have arrived!" Alex said looking at Jac as she placed the birthing plan underneath her arm...

**Hi, **

**I hope you enjoy reading this, I'm gonna prolong the birth until about chapter 23, 24 ish and try and incorporate some funny Naylor comments and remarks as the pain becomes more intense...**

**Any suggestions on quotes or things that could happen please leave them in a review xxx**

**Please read and review...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 22**

_... "Ok, so this is your room, the bathroom is through there, there's entinox at the end of the bed, if you need anything else just give us a buzz on this and someone will be with you as soon as they can!" Alex said, writing down in the notes at the end of the bed about Jac admission and details. Jonny helped Jac get up out of the chair and guided her over to the bed, gently sitting her down before swinging her legs around so she was sitting comfortably. "Here's the birthing plan!" Jonny said, rummaging through the large, overflowing hospital bag that he had packed, immediately passing it to the midwife, who gratefully took it and had a look through. "Thanks Jonny! I'll be back in a giffy, i'll go and page Mr Thompson to tell him that you have arrived!" Alex said looking at Jac as she placed the birthing plan underneath her arm..._

Alex then made her way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Jac then shuffled herself down on the bed and lay on her side, her body aching as a contraction came and passed, Jonny was already in position, rubbing her lower back to help relieve some of the pain. Jonny had carried on massaging her back, even after the pains had disappeared, causing Jac to fall into a light sleep. Mo had been busy setting up the room, making sure that everything was were Jac and Jonny had wanted it, in preparation for the birth, Jonny then finished rubbing Jac's back and walked over and sat by Mo, who was now sitting on a relatives chair in the corner of the spacious birthing suite,

"I wonder how long it's going to take? I don't think she's handling it very well!" Jonny sighed as he fell into the seat, slumping his arms on the arm rests,

"It could be hours yet, it's her first time all you can do is comfort her and support her, reassure her that your there for her!" Mo said, placing her hand lovingly on Jonny's and giving it a gentle squeeze, Jonny let out a small smile in return and rested his head against the back of the chair.

Moments later Mr T came emerging into the room, to find that Jac had fallen asleep, he slowly shut the door and walked over to Mo and Jonny for a chat before they attempted to wake her up,

"Hi all, how she getting on? I need to ask you a few questions before we wake her up for the examination!" Mr T said, lowering himself down onto the spare chair, located to the right of Jonny. Jonny wriggled a bit, so he was comfortable and ready to answer what was needed,

"She's ok for now, groggy but fine! And of course go ahead!" Jonny said folding his arms against his chest. By this point Jac was stirring on the bedas another contraction over came her, trying to listen to the conversation that was about to unfold.

"Right ok, When was the last time she had a bowel or bladder movement?" Mr T asked, holding Jac's hospital notes open on a blank page so he could jot down all the information that he needed to know. Jonny paused for a moment, thinking back to when they were at home,

"She last went to the toilet when we were at home, she had a bowel movement about half hour before her waters broke, i'm not sure about the last time she had a wee!" Jonny said, scratching his head as he tried hard to think back. Mr T jotted this down in her notes before asking him another question.

"Has she eaten at all and when was the last time she consumed something?" Mr T asked, looking up at him as he had finished what he was writing.

"She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and that was only a bite of toast, she has been drinking, not as much as she should, why is there something wrong?" Jonny asked, looking slightly panicked, feeling as though he was back at school sitting an exam.

"No, No nothings wrong, it's just her body preparing for the birth, she wouldn't have much of an appetite towards the birthing process! Right i'm going to wake her up and examine her and see how far dilated she is!" Mr T said, standing up and closing the hospital notes.

"I'll wake her, if that's alright with you, she can get a bit funny and upset when she's woken up!" Jonny said, also standing up next to Mr T before they made their way over to the bed.

Jac suddenly closed her eyes fully, knowing full well that they were about to come and wake her, she then moved her hands upto her bump as a pain waved through her stomach.

"Jac, Jac honey Mr T's here to examine you!" Jonny said, shaking her slightly until she opened her eyes,

"Wha- what's happening, i'm trying to sleep!" Jac said, trying not to let on to the pair that she had heard their conversation about her bodily functions and eating habits.

"Mr T's here, to examine you and the baby!" Jonny said, rubbing her arm as she turned onto her back,

"Could you bend your legs up and put your ankles together and let your legs fall to the side please!" Mr T said, as he put on his rubber gloves and plastic hospital apron.

"I'm just gonna pop up to Darwin for my Ipad, Jonny could you come up with me, I need to have a chat with you!" Mo said, standing up and walking in direction of the exit, Jonny looked at Jac, for approval and reassurance,

"Go, i'll be fine, Grab my IPad whilst your up there please!" Jac asked as Mr T placed two fingers inside of her, causing her to flinch as it became uncomfortable. Jonny then kissed her hand and walked out of the room with his friend in direction of the lift,

"Let's grab a coffee first shall we!" Mo said, placing her arm around Jonny's shoulders. Jonny looked at Mo and smiled as they disappeared into the lift.

**Back in the room...**

Mr T had just finished his examination and placed his gloves into the little cardboard dish,

"Right, your around 4cm dilated, I can feel babies head and the uterus is contracting, I'm going to come and check in on you every half an hour and examine you, If you need anything else just call!" Mr T said as he wrote down in Jac's notes about the examination.

Jac pulled her leggings back up and got herself comfortable again as she sat up on the bed,

"How long am I going to be like this, it's agony!" Jac said, rubbing her swollen bump, screwing her face up as the baby kicked her ribs.

"I will grab you some Strong pain killers for now, else the medicine we give you later wouldn't take effect if we gave it you this early on!" Mr T said, Shooting over to the drugs trolley and got out some strong pain killers.

"Here you go!" Mr T said handing Jac the painkillers and some water, she quickly grabbed them off of him and swallowed them...

**Hi, sorry about the lack of updates just lately ive been working loads and have been to London for a weekend.**

**Please read and review...**

**Any ideas welcome**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Against the World**

**Chapter 23**

_... "How long am I going to be like this, it's agony!" Jac said, rubbing her swollen bump, screwing her face up as the baby kicked her ribs. "I will grab you some Strong pain killers for now, else the medicine we give you later wouldn't take effect if we gave it you this early on!" Mr T said, Shooting over to the drugs trolley and got out some strong pain killers. "Here you go!" Mr T said handing Jac the painkillers and some water, she quickly grabbed them off of him and swallowed them..._

**Up on Darwin...**

Mo and Jonny had just reached the ward, to be greeted by Elliot, who looked as if he was about to explode, "You ok Proff?" Mo asked, cautiously approaching the clinical lead,

"Not really, Bonnie Wallis has been kicking off again, Demanding to see you Jonny and is refusing to leave until she has spoken to you, Sacha and Micheal are in there trying to calm the situation down!" Elliot said, stopping himself as he grew more irate, speaking about the women who got on his nerves,

Jonny looked at Mo, scared and worried about what Bonnie could want from him, what she wanted to talk to him about,

"Where is she? What does she want?" Jonny asked Elliot who was trying to calm himself down,

"She's in the office, just go and get rid of her, Jac needs you now!" Elliot said, walking off down the corridor in direction of the nearest lift, Jonny and Mo walked slowly towards the office until they both came to a standstill,

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Mo asked, taking hold of Jonny's hand, he simply shook his head and opened the door, to find Bonnie sitting on the sofa, with her arms and legs crossed, clearly intoxicated by a large amount of alcohol, as soon as she heard the door opened, she looked to the side to see who was entering the room, to find that it was Jonny and Mo,

"Oh, Jonny, thank goodness your here, i've missed you, i need you!" Bonnie said, wrapping her arms around Jonny's waist, Jonny pulled her off of him, pushing her away from him with a small force,

"Don't ever touch me! You make me sick! I shouldn't even be here, Jac is giving birth to my daughter! I should be with her!" Jonny spat, just the sight of Bonnie made his blood boil, knowing what she had done to both him and Jac.

"Jonny I love you, I came back for you! I know you feel the same, your just staying with Jac because she's having your baby!" Bonnie said, trying to get closer to Jonny as all the emotions left her body, clearly due to the amount of alcohol that was in her system, Jonny kept pushing her away, his frustrations and thoughts began to surface as he tried as hard as he could to bite his tongue,

"Bonnie, just stop it will you! I don't love you, I love Jac and our baby, you are a lying, self centred cow who only wants things her way and if they don't pan out the way you want them to, theres hell to pay! Why would I want that when the person I love is upstairs about to give birth to my baby!" Jonny exploded, red in the face as he gasped for air, Bonnie stood there frozen next to Mo, who was standing there awkwardly, as though she was stuck in the middle of all this, Bonnie began to shake her head in disbelief, trying to convince herself that Jonny was just saying this because Mo was in the room,

"Right we shall see what she has to say about this then shall we!" Bonnie said bluntly, before turning around and storming out of the office in direction of the maternity ward, Jonny and Mo looked at each other, shocked and confused as to what Bonnie meant by 'she' but then suddenly clicked,

"Jac!" they both said in unison as they ran out of the room, Ipads in tow, after the intoxicated and loopy nurse.

As they got half way up the long corridor they bumped into Elliot who noticed how bewildered and flustered they both looked,

"What's wrong, did you sort the whole Bonnie situation out?" He asked, as they continued to walk quickly towards the lift, Jonny turned around, now walking backwards to reply to the professor,

"She's gone up to maternity, she's gone to see Jac!" Jonny said, slightly out of breath and in panic mode, Elliot quickly jogged to catch up with them shouting,

"If anyone needs me, Page me im up on maternity!" as he made his way with the duo who were waiting for the lift.

**Back in maternity...**

Mr T had just finished examining Jac again to see if she had dilated anymore,

"Ok, your now 6cm dilated, the pains will be getting more and more intense, here, have this and take deep breaths every time you have a contraction!" Mr T said, handing Jac the mouth piece to the entinox.

"How long do you think i'll be like this now! And where's Jonny got to, I only asked for my Ipad!" She said, as she sucked in some of the gas and air as the twinges started to happen,

"I'm guessing in the next few hours at least, depends on how fast you dilate and im not sure, I could page Mo and find out where they got to!" Mr T suggested, holding his pager up,

Just as Jac was about to answer, Bonnie came storming through into her room, Jac instantly sat up and covered her bottom half up,

"What do you want, I'm slightly busy here!" Jac said, as Mr T stood by her, preventing Bonnie to get any closer than she was already,

"You've brain washed Jonny, it was only this morning that he was telling me that he loved me, not you, now you've got him wrapped around your little finger!" Bonnie slurred, as she kept leaning backwards and forwards, indicating that she was unsteady on her feet, Jac sat there, taken about as these words were being thrown at her,

"Hold on a Minute Bonnie, I wasn't the one that went chasing after him, he was chasing after me! I don't want to talk about this now, I'm too busy to be sorting out your pathetic life and screwed up feelings, He loves me and OUR baby, so if you don't mind I'm about to give birth!" Jac said, as she heaved herself up out of the bed and brought herself on to her feet.

Bonnie began to edge closer to her, her face filled with anger, fuelled with adrenalin ,

"He pity's you, he doesn't love you! He's scared that you wont let him see his baby, he loves me!" Bonnie said, as Jac began to slowly walk to the bathroom as she had the sudden urge to have a wee,

"Leave me alone Bonnie, I'm not in the mood to speak or even see you right now! Ahhh!" Jac said as another contraction came, sending a ripping pain through her abdomen, Mr T rushed over to her, holding her up as he gripped on to her arms, Bonnie was gradually getting closer and closer to Jac,

"No you will talk to me, I need you to know he loves me, not you, me and nothing will change that, as soon as you've had this baby he will leave you!" Bonnie ranted on, as Jac took no notice of her, trying to concentrate on her breathing so she could get through the contraction,

"Bonnie, he never... loved you.. it was all..an act... he loves me... he told me...so!" Jac said, as the pain became more intense,

Bonnie stood next to her, shaking as she was so angry, her eyes were like pools of fire,

"HE LOVES ME!" Bonnie shouted, pushing Jac to the floor...

**HI **

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but it felt like a suitable place to leave it!**

**I will update all fan fics tomorrow at some point, because im having a holby city night tonight,**

**Any suggestions welcome,**

**Please read and review..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Against the World**

**Chapter 24**

_... "No you will talk to me, I need you to know he loves me, not you, me and nothing will change that, as soon as you've had this baby he will leave you!" Bonnie ranted on, as Jac took no notice of her, trying to concentrate on her breathing so she could get through the contraction, "Bonnie, he never... loved you.. it was all..an act... he loves me... he told me...so!" Jac said, as the pain became more intense, Bonnie stood next to her, shaking as she was so angry, her eyes were like pools of fire, "HE LOVES ME!" Bonnie shouted, pushing Jac to the floor..._

Jac landed with a thud, screaming as she made contact with the wall, sliding down until she was on the floor,

"Ahhh!" Jac screamed loudly, which echoed as the room grew silent,

"Jac!" Mr T shouted, kneeling down in front of her, trying to get her in to a comfortable position. Out in the corridor Jonny and Mo could hear the loud and piercing scream, which seemed to be coming from Jac's room at the bottom of the corridor.

Seconds later, Jonny and Mo came flying through the doors, to see what had happened, they both paused, stopping in their tracks as they stood and absorbed what they were seeing. Jonny then looked over to the bed to notice Jac laying on the floor, gripping on to her bump, his eyes filled with panic as the reality of what happened came to the surface,

"Jac! What happened? Are you ok? Mr T what happened?" Jonny said, scooping Jac in to his arms, stroking her hair as an attempt to calm her down. By this point Jac was sobbing uncontrollably in to Jonny's chest,

"Get her out of here now!" Jac demanded, as Bonnie stood there, watching on like a love sick puppy, watching as Jonny tended to his injured partner, who was in active labour with their child.

Mo then stepped in front of Bonnie, causing her to snap out of her day dream and look in to her deep brown eyes,

"What on earth do you think your playing at?" Mo asked, crossing her arms as she waited for an answer from the ex Darwin nurse.

"She provoked me, she deserved it!" She blurted, also crossing her arms as she looked directly at the floor, Mo made a loud sigh and rolled her eyes before pointing over to Jac, who was still sitting on the floor in agony,

"Somehow I don't think Jac's in any position to provoke anyone Bonnie! Or haven't you realised that she's in labour!... I'm gonna make sure you get done for this and lose your nursing license!" Mo said, getting fed up and annoyed with the nurses attitude and jealousy towards her best friends,

"How do you mean? How will I get done for this? Ill state self defence!" Bonnie announced, confidant that nothing with be done about the assault, Mo stood there, gobsmacked at the rubbish that was coming out of Bonnie's mouth,

"You've assaulted a member of staff, a heavily pregnant member of staff who is in labour!" Mo said, as the new CEO, two security men and Elliot came walking in to the now cramped room, Bonnie took one look at the new CEO and started to panic, as the two security men took hold of her,

"Take her to my office, I think we need to have a chat Nurse Wallis!" Guy spoke, in a deep and angry ,

Mr T then spoke up, as they needed the space so they could get Jac checked over and prepared for the delivery of the baby,

"I'm sorry, but I need all of you to leave, Jac is in a bad way and need to be checked over! Jonny, Elliot and Mo can stay, but everyone else needs to go!" He demanded as him and Jonny prepared to lift Jac up and place her back on to the bed.

The trio of men took this as their cue to leave, Guy allowed the two bulky looking men to walk ahead of them, still holding on to Bonnie, as she made slight effort to escape from their grip.

"Take her straight to my office, sorry for disturbing you Ms Naylor, I'll come and have a chat with you all when your all ready!" Guy said, before closing the door gently behind him. Jonny and Mr T then started to slowly lift Jac onto the bed,

"Ready, after three, 1,2,3 lift!" Mr T said, looking at Jonny. As they began to lift her, she began to experience excruciating pains in her pelvis and back,

"Ahhh! Stop stop, it hurts please stop!" Jac cried, as they moved her to her feet,

"Jac your doing so well sweetheart, lets just get you on to the bed so Elliot and Mr T can check you over" Jonny said sweetly as he and Mr T guided Jac over to the bed, as soon as they got there, they lowered her on to the bed, she swung her legs around and lay down, holding on to her stomach tightly, Mo noticed her suffering so passed her the gas and air mouth piece,

"Here have some of this!" Mo said, holding it to Jac's mouth before she took hold of it herself,

"Thanks!" Jac replied, before taking in huge gulp fulls of the air.

Jonny then looked down at the floor, for a split second, noticing that he had some blood on his trouser, he thought for a moment, thinking about how that blood could have gotten there, he then looked at the floor, where Jac had been laying to find a huge smear of ruby red blood stain across the floor,

"Mr T look!" He said, panicking at the sight of the red liquid, Mr T took a quick glance and quickly decided the best plan of action,  
"Right ok, we need to check her over quickly, place her on a foatal heart monitor to check for signs of distress, Mo could you put an IV line in please and attach saline!" Mr T demanded,

"Jac could you bend your legs and let them open to the side so I can examine you please?" Mr T added as he put on some gloves ready to examine Jac.

Jac did as she was told and reluctantly opened her legs so she could be examined.

Mo had arrived back with the IV line kit and took it around to Jac's left hand side,

"Jac this may hurt a little!" Mo said, tapping the back of Jac's hand so she could find a vein, before sliding the needle in and attatching the bag of saline.

A few minutes later, Mr T had finished examining Jac and the baby,

"Ok now your 8 cm dilated, but as youve fallen the baby's head has compacted on a bony part of your pelvis, so a small bleed was caused, causing it to bleed quite alot, theres no sign of distress, but we need to get your head checked over!" Mr T explained pointing to the wound that had re opened on her head, before he pulled off his gloves and dumped them in to the card board kidney dish...

**Hi i hope you enjoy reading this I will update again in the week,**

**Any suggestions welcome**

**Please read and review...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 25**

_... "Jac this may hurt a little!" Mo said, tapping the back of Jac's hand so she could find a vein, before sliding the needle in and attatching the bag of saline. A few minutes later, Mr T had finished examining Jac and the baby, "Ok now your 8 cm dilated, but as youve fallen the baby's head has compacted on a bony part of your pelvis, so a small bleed was caused, causing it to bleed quite alot, theres no sign of distress, but we need to get your head checked over!" Mr T explained pointing to the wound that had re opened on her head, before he pulled off his gloves and dumped them in to the card board kidney dish..._

"Wha- What is she ok? She's going to be ok right? Jonny.. Jonny!" Jac said, becoming more distressed and upset to learn that her daughter as injured due to Bonnie assaulting her. Jonny looked at Jac, who was pale and lethargic,

"Jac, she's going to be fine sweetheart, Dont worry, your both in the best hands!" Jonny said, pulling Jac in for a hug, her head resting against his warm chest as she continued to sob, her body numb and throbbing from all the fall.

"Right i'm just going to get everything ready for when the baby arrives!" Mr T said, looking at his watch to check the time, before leaving the room to collect all the equipment that he needed. Elliot then put on some gloves and took a look at Jac's head wound, he took some damp cotton wool, that had been soaked in saline and swiped it across the wound, clearing away any blood that had dried on, revealing a new cut just to the side of the old one, before he stitched her back up again and dressed the wound in a large gauze pad and micro pore tape,

"There! All sorted! Right, I must be off, the ward cant run itself! I wish you the best of good lucks and congratulations!" Elliot said, before giving Jac a quick kiss on the cheek and Jonny a manly hand shake as he left the room.

After sitting, holding on to Jac in his arms for the past 20 minutes, Jonny found himself singing softly to Jac, who had managed to grab a couple of minutes sleep in between contractions, whilst Mr T and the nurse went out to sort a portable plastic cot for their daughters arrival.

"...I will love you unconditionally...!" Jonny whispered, as he gently moved Jac's glistening hair behind her ear, causing her to wake with a startle,

"Jonny, Jonny...!" She said, disorientated, Jonny quickly cuddled her, reassuring her that he was still with her,

"Shhh it's ok, Im still here, i'm not going anywhere beautiful!" Jonny replied, trying to soothe her,

"I need to push...!" Jac announced, sitting herself up slightly so she was now in the sitting position, Jonny grabbed his phone and began to message Mr T, the message read,

_Mr T, Jac feels the urge to push! Please come quick! _ Jonny wrote, his hands shaking as he pushed the buttons on his phone, excited and nervous at the thought of becoming a Dad in the next few hours, Mr T quickly replied to the message, indicating that he was on his way,

"_Ok Jonny, I'm on my way!" _The message read.

A few minutes later, Mr T knocked firmly on the door, before entering the room, armed with a plastics cot, with sheets and a foam mattress and all the other equipment that he needed for the delivery, he then walked over to the bed, where Jac was breathing in the gas and air, as another contraction swept through her body,

"They're coming every couple of minutes and are lasting longer than usual and she says she needs to push!" Jonny said, frantically as he held on to Jac, rubbing her back to help ease some of the pain,

"Ok Jac, I'm just going to examine you again, then we will see about delivering this baby!" Mr T said, turning around to grab a pair of gloves from out of the trolley and snapping them on to his hands.

Jac got herself into position, after having to do it repeatedly for the past few hours since she arrived at the maternity ward.

"Ouch, ah ah, it hurts please stop prodding me please!" Jac snapped as Mr T measured how many centimetres she was now,

"Well done, your now fully dilated, right on your next contraction I want you to push in to your bottom, as if you were having a bowel movement, placing your chin on your chest to the count of ten!" Mr T announced, with a sense of relief, as it had been a long day in the delivery suite and everyone was getting groggy and irritable.

After waiting for a few minutes until her next contraction, Jac began to feel the beginnings of the contraction coming on, she instantly placed the gas and air mouth piece into her mouth and began to breath it in,

"Ahhhhhhh, god!" Jac screamed as she pushed as hard as she could in to her bottom, Jonny stood next to her, allowing her to squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted, Jac took full advantage of this and squeezed his hand to her hearts content, Jonny screwed up his face, as if he was in pain, but dared not to say anything as he knew what the answer would be,

"Come on sweetheart, your doing so well, not long now!" Jonny said instead, encouraging Jac to push harder, indicating that its nearly over,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am Not doing this again Maconie! Ahhhh!" Jac screamed at the top of her lungs, using on hand to grip on to the bed and the other squeezing Jonny's hand until it had turned blue,

"Right Jac, Take short sharp breaths and then push again! You're nearly there, your doing so well!" Mr T said,

Jac then stopped pushing, taking short, sharp breaths before starting to push again,

"Ahhh hahaaaaaaaahhhh! How much longer have i got to do this for!" Jac cried, sweat and tears gliding down her face, as she gave it all she got and pushed as hard as she could,

"I cant do it, i cant do it anymore!" Jac sobbed, leaning her head back, burying her head in the cushion as she felt weak and in pain,

"Come on Jac, you're stronger than this, If anyone could do it, you can..." Jonny said, rubbing her hand as he tried to encourage her to soldier on.

"Jac, your so close, I can see the head crowning, you'll be holding your little girl in the matter of minutes!" Mr T said softly, as he cleared all the stained sheets out of the way for the delivery of the baby's head,

"OK on your next contraction, I want you to push really hard, so we can deliver the head...!" Mr T said, as Jac began to push, gritting her teeth as she tried to stop the sound from escaping her lips.

After pushing for a few seconds, Jac paused, taking in a couple of deep breaths before continuing with pushing, before seconds later, Mr T announcing,

"Baby's head had been delivered, On the next contraction Jac, I need you to push harder, so we can deliver the shoulders and body!, ready ... Push !" Mr T said, as Jac pushed with all her strength with Jonny holding on to her tightly as he hid her head in to his chest, Mr T held one of his hands underneath the little girls head as he waited for the shoulders and body to follow...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this, I will update probably update again Thursday or Friday,**

**Suggestions welcome**

**Please read and review...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Two Against the World**

**Chapter 26**

_... After pushing for a few seconds, Jac paused, taking in a couple of deep breaths before continuing with pushing, before seconds later, Mr T announcing, "Baby's head had been delivered, On the next contraction Jac, I need you to push harder, so we can deliver the shoulders and body!, ready ... Push !" Mr T said, as Jac pushed with all her strength with Jonny holding on to her tightly as he hid her head in to his chest, Mr T held one of his hands underneath the little girls head as he waited for the shoulders and body to follow..._

Jac pushed as hard as she could, using what little energy she had left in her,  
"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, as a huge sense of relief hit her,

"Congratulations! One little girl safely delivered! Time of birth 22.39pm on January 28th 2014!" Mr T announced, as he scooped up the little baby, who was letting out a mighty cry, and placed her up on to the crisp clean blankets that lay across Jac's chest and abdomen. By this point Jonny was taking photo's on his phone, wanting to document the very first moments of their little girls life, so he would never forget the experience of a child being born.

Jac and Jonny were overcome with emotion, bursting into tears as soon as they set their eyes on to their little girl, they both lay there, oblivious to what was happening around them, observing and absorbing in every little detail of their daughter, from the little tufts of auburn hair to her ten tiny toes.

"Right the cut on the top of her head seems to have stopped bleeding now, and only looks superficial, ill pop a few paper stitches on there to help it bond together!" Mr T said, picking up a few paper stitches from out of the trolley and laying them neatly across the small cut located on the right side of the baby's head.

"Jonny! Did you want to cut the cord?" Mr T asked, holding up the surgical scissors as he used the other hand to secure a clamp on to the cord. Jonny looked at Jac's tear stained eyes for confirmation,

"Can I?" He asked, his voice breaking up as her quickly glanced at their beautiful little girl,

"Yes of course you can!" She replied with a huge smile on her face.

Jonny then took the surgical scissors and cut between the two plastic clamps,  
"Would you like the injection for the delivery of the placenta?"Mr T asked, clearing away all of the stained sheets and replacing them with clean ones ready for the arrival of the placenta,

"Injection please! The birth was bad enough!" Jac said, letting out a small giggle, as she looked at Jonny, who was still looking at the baby, in complete shock that he was now a daddy,

"Would you like to hold her Jonny?" Jac asked, tucking the blanket around the tiny tot so she couldn't feel the chill of the room, Jonny held his arms out to receive the little girl, nodding his head as he just couldn't find the words to speak.  
Mr T had finished what he was doing, placing the sharp needle into the disposable needle box, "Do we have a name yet or are we still at the 'discussing' stage?" Mr T said, as he stood up and disposed of all the used equipment.

Jac and Jonny looked at each other, knowing that they really hadn't spoken to each other in the last few months properly and never really spoke about names,

"Nope not yet, but we will soon!" Jonny replied, as he made funny faces at his little girl, who all of a sudden let out a loud roar of crying, which echoed around the room,

"She's certainly got a good set of lungs on her!" Jac said, as she got herself comfortable,

"Right, I'll be back in about 10 minutes to get ready for the placenta's arrival, maybe you could have a chat about it then?" Mr T suggested as he picked up Jac's notes and swiftly left the room to allow the new parents to bond with their newborn,  
"Maybe she's hungry?" Jonny suggested as he handed the unsettled little girl to her Mummy, Jac quickly lay her in the correct position and lifted her top up, offering her little girl her breast so she could feed,

"She's not latching on, i'm doing it wrong, what mother can't feed her own child!" Jac said, getting frustrated as she knew how to do it, but the baby wasn't latching on correctly, Jonny quickly came over to her rescue, turning his little girls head, moving her lips around so quickly latched on to the nipple,

"There! Much better! It will take some time to get used to it sweetheart, you just need to be patient!" Jonny said, before kissing Jac gently on the forehead, before sitting on the edge of the bed next to his new little family,

"Shall we talk about names then, because we can't call her bump or sweetheart all her life!" Jac said as she watched her little girl feed.

"Well... i've been thinking about names for a while actually, but wasn't sure what you thought about it, I assumed that you had chosen without me knowing!" Jonny said, stroking his finger across the baby's hand, which was dangling down behind her,

"I'm not that cruel, she's your child as much as mine, you have your say, but her last name is Naylor-Maconie! No buts!" Jac said, deadly serious,

"Well I like Chloe or Courtney..." Jonny said, before Jac interrupted him,  
"I was going to suggest Courtney too! I love that name!" She said, smiling as they both seemed to have the same taste in names,

"Ok, How about Courtney Mae Naylor-Maconie!" Jac added, looking directly into Jonny's eyes as she waited for an answer,

"Yes... I love it, Courtney Mae Naylor-Maconie!" he replied, placing his free arm around Jac as they both sat there observing there little girl as she continued to feed,

"When Mr T comes back in, could you dress her, there's baby grows, nappies and mittens and a hat in my hospital bag!" Jac said, as Courtney unlatched and began to cry, Jac then gently lifted her so she was resting by her shoulder and gently rubbed her back, so she could bring up the excess wind that she needed to release, moments later Courtney let out two almighty Burps along with a bit of regurgitated milk,

"That's my girl!" Jonny said, laughing at the magnitude of the burps,  
"She's just like her Daddy, Does massive burps, although we are yet to hear what comes out of the other end!" Jac replied, with a smirk across her face...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**I will probably update again Saturday , please read and review and suggestions are welcome**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 27**

_... "When Mr T comes back in, could you dress her, there's baby grows, nappies and mittens and a hat in my hospital bag!" Jac said, as Courtney unlatched and began to cry, Jac then gently lifted her so she was resting by her shoulder and gently rubbed her back, so she could bring up the excess wind that she needed to release, moments later Courtney let out two almighty Burps along with a bit of regurgitated milk, "That's my girl!" Jonny said, laughing at the magnitude of the burps,  
"She's just like her Daddy, Does massive burps, although we are yet to hear what comes out of the other end!" Jac replied, with a smirk across her face..._

10 minutes had passed and Mr T had returned to the room, preparing for the delivery of the placenta, Jac and Jonny were both still on the bed cooing and fussing over their newborn daughter, who was fast asleep in the fluffy white towel,

"Right are you ready to deliver the placenta Jac?" Mr T asked, as he put on some latex gloves and sat at the end of the bed, Jac passed Courtney over to her Daddy who walked gently over to the chair in the corner of the room and picked up the hospital bag containing his daughters clothes, he then took her in to the en suite bathroom area and carefully dressed her in a pale pink sleep suit with brightly coloured flowers dotted on in and a light pink hat to keep the chill off of her head, after he put her nappy on.

"I need you to do a couple of big pushes and the placenta should be here!" Mr T announced as Jac began to push as hard as she could. Minutes later the placenta had been delivered and disposed of properly by Mr T who had returned to the bottom of the bed, updating Jac's patient note about the arrival of the baby and placenta and any other procedures that had to be performed.

"So if you want to go and get cleaned up the showers are in the en suite area, there are more towels in there, but personally I would suggest that you have someone in there with you, as the adrenalin from the birth will wear of pretty soon... Do we have a name for the little girl yet?" Mr T asked, just as Jonny walked back into the room with Courtney in his arms,  
"Yes, her name is Courtney Mae... Maconie, Courtney Mae Maconie!" Jac said, smiling as she saw Jonny's face light up,

"I thought we were having Naylor-Maconie? What made you change your mind?" Jonny asked, placing his little girl gently into the small plastic cot before walking over to the bed.

"It made sense really, most parents use the fathers surname for their children and Naylor-Maconie would have confused the poor thing!" Jac answered as she sat herself up, swung her legs around and brought herself to her feet,

"I'm just going to have a shower, could you come with me please, I don't want to be on my own!" Jac said as she took hold of Jonny for support, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Who's going to watch Courtney?" He said, looking over at the small child who was making little sounds as she slept peacefully.

"I need to take her paediatrics to get her checked over, should take half hour, if that's ok?" Mr T said, closing the patient notes and looking at the pair,

"Yes that's fine, could you get Mo to go with you, so Courtney's not on her own!" Jac said as she watched Mr T wheel the tiny baby over to the door,

"Of course I can! I will let you know everything that happens!" He informed the new parents as he walked out of the room with the patient files and baby, Meeting Mo as he exited the room,

"Jac and Jonny want you to come to paediatrics with Me and Courtney so we can get her checked over, She's just gone for a shower to freshen up after the birth!" Mr T said to Mo, who was cooing over the little baby.

"Of course I can, I can't let this little girl be on her own!" Mo said as they both walked across the ward and through the doors that lead on to the paediatric ward.

Back in the delivery room, Jonny was helping Jac step into the shower block, making sure that she holds on to the hand rails for support ,

"There we go sweetheart! I'll be just over here ok?" Jonny said as he let go of Jac, who quickly took hold of him and pulled him back, clearly feeling weak as the adrenalin and endorphins were wearing off

"Please stay! Come in the shower with me please I need you!" Jac said, as she firmly held onto to Jonny's arm, Jonny looked taken aback, wondering why she was acting this way, but didn't think to question it, putting down to the fact that she had just gone through a long labour and gave birth half hour ago,

"Ok honey, don't worry i'm not going anywhere! We will have a shower, get dressed and go and see our little girl ok?" Jonny said, grabbing onto Jac's bare flesh as she came in closer to him,

"Right let me get undressed and ill come in with you!" Jonny added as he let go of Jac and began to take his clothes of, placing them gently on to the chair next to Jac's gown which had blood and mucus stains on from the birth, Jac held on to the hand rail to prop herself up as she waited for Jonny to join her.

Minutes later they were both in the shower, Jac was cuddled up in Jonny's arms as he ran his fingers through her long, flowing red hair,

"I'm so proud of you Jac! You were fantastic in there and when I tell Courtney how brave you were when she's older, she will be as well!" Jonny said, kissing the top of Jac's head softly,

"Thank you for giving us a little girl, I never thought I'd be a mother, ever since the endometriosis diagnosis! She's our miracle!" Jac replied as they shared the tender moment together.

**On paediatrics...**

Mr T and Mo had just come out of the room, with Courtney who hadn't stirred for a second since arriving there,

"She's ever so cute! I'm dead proud of them both!" Mo said as she pushed the plastic travel cot down the corridor, happy that Courtney had been signed off by the paediatric consultant, after they gave the newborn a clean bill of health, just saying to keep an eye on the lesion on the top of her head, that she got from the attack to Jac prior to her birth.

"Jac did really well, Jonny was very supportive and helped in every way that he could have done! They both did fantastically and now have a little girl to care for!" Mr T replied as he opened the doors to maternity for Mo as they both began to walk down to the room where the new parents were just freshening up...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**I will be updating after Christmas, probably boxing day then everyday up until the 6****th**** of January**

**Please read and review **

**Have a great Christmas xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Against The World**

**Chapter 28**

_... "Jac did really well, Jonny was very supportive and helped in every way that he could have done! They both did fantastically and now have a little girl to care for!" Mr T replied as he opened the doors to maternity for Mo as they both began to walk down to the room where the new parents were just freshening up..._

Back in the room, Jac and Jonny had just stepped out of the shower room, with a towel wrapped around them both, Jonny then began to dry them both, being gentle as he dried Jac abdomen as the pain began to surface. Minutes later Jonny picked up a clean pair of pyjama's underwear and her slippers,

"Here you go sweetheart! Do you want me to help you? Or are you ok?" Jonny asked, placing the clothes onto the chair next to where Jac was standing, before he got himself dressed.

"I should be fine!" Jac answered as she picked up her clothes and began to get dressed. Jonny stood there, watching her every move as she pulled her clothes on.

5 minutes later, they both slowly walked into the labour suite, Jonny wrapped his arm's around Jac's back, moving her arm so it was wrapped around his shoulders as he took most of her weight. Just as they got to the bed, Mr T and Mo walked in, with Courtney who was still fast asleep, Mo wheeled the tiny baby over to her Mummy and Daddy, who were just sitting themselves down on to the edge of the bed,

"Congratulation's both of you! She's gorgeous!" Mo said, with a lump in her throat as she watched Jac and Jonny, staring at their newborn daughter as she made slight movements,

"Thank you Mo! She's just like her Mum! Beautiful and has me wrapped around her little finger!" Jonny said, letting out a little laugh as Jac looked at him, with a smile on her face,

"She's got your eyes!" Jac said, as her little girl opened her eyes briefly, revealing her bright blue eyes, before she closed them again, Jac placed her hand into the cot and stroked the little girls hand, gasping as Courtney wrapped her tiny fingers around Jac's,

"What did the paediatrician say? Is she ok? What about the cut on her head?" Jac asked, looking at Mr T as her baby played with her finger, Mr T walked closer to the group of people to inform them about what Paediatrics said,

"They said she's fine, they're going to come along and weigh her in a moment, when your ready, the cut on her head looks ok, there's nothing to worry about! But they have signed her off, But I would like to keep you in over night for observation!" Mr T explained, rubbing his hands together in front of him.

Jac didn't seem bothered by the fact that she had to stop in over-night, as long as everything was ok with Courtney, Jonny then picked up his daughter Gently as she let out a big cry,

"Oh I think someone need's changing!" Jonny said, as he smelled something foul coming from the cot,

"Do you want me to do it Jonny, I..." Jac said, feeling a pain in her stomach as she moved herself off of the bed, Jonny and Mo stepped forward, ready to take hold of the weak doctor,

"No, i'll do it, you need to rest sweetheart, I don't want you to over do yourself!" Jonny said, thinking about Jac's health, knowing that she was in pain but didn't want to admit it,

"Jac would you like some pain relief, to take the edge off of the pain?" Mr T asked, looking concerned but knew it was Jac's stomach muscles contracting, Jac looked at the gynaecologist and nodded,

"Please, It's agony!" Jac said, as she shuffled herself back on to the bed and got comfy, Mr T then asked the nurse to fetch him, 5ml of morphine and paracetamol from the drugs cupboard as he wrote down the medication in to Jac's notes. Jonny then went to change Courtney, as she got fidgety and upset as she was in a dirty nappy, he walked over to the changing bag and picked out a nappy and some wipes and took her over to the changing area in the corner of the room.

Seconds later the nurse returned back to the room with the medicine in hand, passing it to Mr T as she stopped next to him. Mr T then administered the drugs before explaining to Jac about pain,

"These should take about 10 minutes to kick in, Jonny's right you need to take it easy, your body has just gone through an extraordinary amount of pain and discomfort and needs time to recover!" Mr T said, immediately disposing of the sharp needle into the yellow sharps box. Jac simply nodded, knowing that she should accept any help that she could get.

Jonny then returned over to the bed with Courtney, who was now happily wriggling around in her Daddy's arms, he sat himself down on the edge of the bed, so he was close to Jac, before facing her with the newborn,

"Do you want to hold her sweetheart?" He asked, stroking the little girls little tufts of auburn hair as he waited for an answer,

"Yes please!" Jac said, holding her arms out, ready to receive the little girl, who made little noises as she moved in to her mothers arms, Jac immediately started to gently rock her tiny daughter, as she began to calm down, instantly falling asleep at her mother's touch, Jonny looked at Jac, who had not taken her eyes off of the precious bundle,

"I'm so proud of you Jac! I love you and Courtney so much!" Jonny said, kissing Jac on the forehead, before moving her hair away from her face and tucking it away behind her ear,

"I love you too and I love Courtney, you are both my world!" Jac replied, her eyes filling up with tears, as he hormones took over,

"But im not loving these hormones, they're worse than before, when I was pregnant!" Jac added, letting out a small laugh as she looked at Jonny, who was laughing at her.

Mo and Mr T watched on at the new parents as they bonded with their newborn daughter, thinking about what their future held for them,

"I can't wait to have children, it's the matter of finding the man to have them with!" Mo said, in awe of her friends and their tiny baby, Mr T looked at Mo lovingly,

"You will meet the right person and have beautiful children, Maybe he's right under your nose!" Mr T said, dropping a huge hint to the surgeon...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**Should Mo and Mr T get together, have children and get married? (In a sequel fic of course) or should they meet different people?**

**Please read and review... suggestions welcome as im running out of ideas of where to take this fic...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Two Against The World**  
**Chapter 29**

_..."But im not loving these hormones, they're worse than before, when I was pregnant!" Jac added, letting out a small laugh as she looked at Jonny, who was laughing at her.  
Mo and Mr T watched on at the new parents as they bonded with their newborn daughter, thinking about what their future held for them,  
"I can't wait to have children, it's the matter of finding the man to have them with!" Mo said, in awe of her friends and their tiny baby, Mr T looked at Mo lovingly,  
"You will meet the right person and have beautiful children, Maybe he's right under your nose!" Mr T said, dropping a huge hint to the surgeon..._

Mo looked at Mr T, Gazing into his eyes as they shared the moment,  
"Maybe I already have!" Mo said, smiling as she was lost in his eyes,  
Jac and Jonny quickly glanced up at the pair, Wishing that they would just hurry up and get together,  
"Oh, Mr T do we know how much she weighs, did they say anything about her head?" Jonny asked, as he and Jac waited for his answer  
"Oh, erm she's 7lbs 6ozs, she's perfectly healthy and just to keep an eye on how it heals, if there's any changes she's to go back to paediatrics" Mr T replied,  
"I'll be back up soon yeah, maybe with a few other well wishers, if that's ok.?" Mo said, as Jonny and Jac looked up at her,  
"That's fine, we can't wait to see you all!" Jonny said, before Mr T and Mo turned and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind them.  
"Mo, I was thinking that, maybe Me and you could go for a... Drink if you want, a night cap after work? I finish around 12.30!" Mr T said, nervously rubbing his hands, as he waited for an answer from the shocked looking surgeon,  
"Yeah sure, it's a date! Meet me on Darwin, say 12.45?"Mo said, still smiling before nervously walking away in direction of Darwin. Mr T stood there, smiling hoping that he could use this opportunity to admit his true feelings to Mo.

5 minutes later, Mo had arrived on Darwin, walking straight the to Nurses Station, where Elliot, Sacha, Micheal, Serena and Zosia were all eagerly awaiting some news about Jac and Jonny, Mo went and stood in front of the group, looking down at the floor, causing the group to give her all their attention, before she looked up at them,  
"Courtney Mae Maconie, born at 22.39pm weighing 7lbs 6ozs, mother and baby are doing well, can't say much for Maconie, she's got him wrapped around her little finger already!" Mo announced, after leaving the team in suspense for a minute.

"Oh my goodness!" Every one said in unison, as they all turned to face each other,  
"Have you seen them? Jac Jonny and Courtney?" Elliot asked feeling proud of the couple that they had welcomed their daughter into the world  
"Yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous, she's just like Jac, hair as well but she has Jonny's clear blue eyes!" Mo replied, going all excited as she spoke about the little girl  
"Ahh, I'm sure we can all pop up during our breaks, ill go and collect a card and a small gift for the little girl and Jac from downstairs" Elliot said, as he turned around and walked over to the lift,  
"I'll come with, I want to get her a little something as well!" Sacha said, jogging to catch up with the professor.

30 minutes later, they had arrived back on the ward, armed with baby pink balloons, teddy bears, chocolates for the new parents and cards that the staff on the different wards had signed for the new parents along with cash for them to spend on the new arrival.

"Right everyone, I would like you all to sign this card for Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie, who have welcomed their daughter, Courtney Mae Maconie in the world an hour and a half ago" Elliot announcd, placing the card open on the glass shelf for the staff,  
There was then wave of 'Aww's ' flooding through the ward, as all the nurses crowded around the card, taking it in turns to sign the card as they discussed the new parents and their baby. Sacha placed the balloons, chocolate and teddy bears onto the desk for the time being and carried on with some work as the Darwin staff came along every so often to write their wished for the the new parents.

A few hours had past and the ward was peaceful and quiet, Sacha and Elliot had been busy in theatre for the past couple of hours, after an emergency referral from the ED, and had just walked through the doors to Darwin. They both walked over to the nurses station, to find the card had been filled completely and the little tub to the side, stuffed with an array of Notes and coins for the new arrival, along with balloons and little gift bags with little soft toys gently placed inside of them for Courtney,

"Wow, who would have know that Jac and Jonny were so popular on this ward" Sacha exclaimed, gasping as he saw the amount of congratulations and well wishes in the card, Elliot then slowly walked up behind him, beaming with pride and happiness as he glanced at the full looking card,  
"I'm not surprised, Jac is a valued member of staff on this ward, as is Jonny, she is a very loving and compassionate women, even through her icy exterior!" Elliot said, as he stood next to Sacha with his hands closed together, admiring the card and little gifts that people had left. Sacha stood there, a smile gradually appearing on his face as Elliot spoke about their colleagues,  
"I suppose we best get this lot up to the proud parents hadn't we? I can't wait to see little Courtney!" He replied, scooping up the gift bags, balloons and other cards as Elliot grabbed the donation pot and staff card.

10 minutes later, both Elliot and Sacha came strolling onto the maternity ward, greeted by the echoing sounds of newborns crying from the separate rooms that lined the long corridor. After they both took in the cries, they walked over to the reception desk, where a midwife was typing patient notes onto the system, as they stopped in front of the desk, the rushed midwife looked up to the two men that were towering over her, with objects in Both arms,

"Hi can I help you gentlemen?" She asked, closing the patient files so that no one could see the confidential information. Sacha and Elliot looked at each other before answering the midwife,  
"Hi, we are here to see our colleague, Jac Naylor, she had her little girl not so long ago" Sacha said, trying to get a better grip of the objects he was holding as they were slipping out of his hands,  
"Ok, she's down the corridor in the labour suite, right at the end on the right" the midwife said, before returning to her typing. Sacha and Elliot then both walked through the double doors which lead them to the corridor and strolled down the long and narrow looking hallway.

As they both approached Jac's room, they both looked through the little window on the door, gazing at the loved up couple as they bonded with their tiny, newborn Daughter, who was was cradled in her mothers arms. After watching them for a few minutes, Sacha knocked the door firmly, which startled the couple, who immediately looked up to see who it was, shouting the two surgeons in as soon as they realised who they were,  
"Come in !" Jonny shouted, as the door opened and the two, exhausted looking surgeons walked in,

"Hi guys, how are you both?" Jac said, smiling as they approached her, Jonny and Courtney

"Congratulations Mummy and Daddy!" Sacha said excitedly as he placed the bags, cards and balloons on to the tray by Jac's bed and walked over to see his friends little girl,

"Congratulations Jac and Jonny, she is a little beauty isn't she... Oh these are from everyone on the ward!" Elliot said, also walking over to the see the little bundle.

"Oh wow! Is that really all ours? Courtney is one very lucky little girl to have this many people love her already!" Jonny said, as he took a peep into a couple of the brightly coloured bags.

"She is a very lucky little girl, she had wonderful parents who love her dearly and an extended family at the hospital that love her so much, and who love and care for her mum and dad!" Elliot said, kissing Jac tenderly on the forehead, before sitting himself down on the edge of the spacious bed.  
Jac and Jonny looked at each other and smiled, before they both looked at Elliot,  
"Would you like to hold your granddaughter Elliot?" Jac asked, smiling at Elliot as she saw the tears begin to build in his eyes,  
"O of course, yes, yes I will, thank you!" Elliot said, as he held out his arms ready to receive the tiny baby, Jac gently leant forward and passed her daughter over to Elliot, who immediately started to soothe Courtney who was making little gurgling sounds as she moved about.

"Shhh, it's ok little one, I'm your grandad..." Elliot said, as he spoke softly to Courtney. Jac, Jonny and Sacha watched the teary eyed professor, close the tears themselves as they heard him speak with pride.

An hour later, after they had all had cuddles with Courtney and had a chit chat about anything and everything, Elliot and Sacha decided that it was time that they got themselves home and leave the new parents alone for their first night as a family,

"Right we are going to make a move, it's been a very long day, not as long as your day but tiring still, we shall see you tomorrow!" Elliot said, as both he and Sacha stood up and said their good byes to Courtney and Jac and Jonny,

"Thank you so much for all the lovely gifts and cards and money, she has been spoiled already!" Jac said, as she gave Sacha and Elliot a cuddle in turn, as did Jonny after he put his sleepy daughter in her crib. Moments later Elliot and Sacha left the room, waving through the window before they left the ward.

Jonny had joined Jac on the bed, allowing her to snuggle into his arms and rest her head on his chest,  
"Goodnight my beautiful princess, I'm oh so proud of you after today, I promise I will take care of everything you need me to, I will never let you or Courtney down, you two are my world!" Jonny said, stroking Jac's hair looking down as he finished speaking, realising that Jac had already fallen asleep. He sat there smiling for a seconds before kissing her on her forehead, looking over to their daughter and falling asleep himself,

"Goodnight my wee girl, Mummy and Daddy love you so much!" Jonny said before shutting his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep...

**Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated my fics in ages, I had planned to do them All this weekend but my step dad took ill and I spent the majority of the weekend in different hospitals, I will try and update throughout the week if I can**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, chapter 30 will be the last chapter of this story and the sequel story will be called,**

**'Its meant to be'**

**Please read and review xxx**


End file.
